The Human and the Homunculus
by Mz.Homunculus
Summary: Serenity is an orphan, and is known as the outcast of Central. After a last minute discussion about the Homunculi, she gets captured by them. Even though the Homunculi may still be the enemy, Serenity develops a close friendship with Envy. When it get too close, she worries about what will happen if their "friendship" gets caught.
1. Chapter 1

You men can ask yourselves, "Why is she all alone?" You bitches can say, "She's strange. She's always hanging out with that dog." You gentleman can step up to me and say, "You're too fine to be all by yourself.", but you guys aren't my type at all. You girls that want to be all that can gossip and talk about me all you want to, but you're not running my life now are you? Boys like me while girls despise me. My name is Serenity Hickman. I'm from Central and I live at the Military Headquarters there. I've been living there ever since I was a baby. My parents were murdered when I was two months old. The military found me underneath a pile of debris and raised me until I turned seventeen years old. My life changed which was a good thing, but I had no friends; outside of the headquarters that is. The friends I have are from the military of course, but my best military friend is Colonel Roy Mustang. I remember on my tenth birthday, Mustang gave me a German shepherd puppy.

Mustang: Since I love dogs, I gave you the German shepherd because I want you to like dogs too.

All I did was laugh while the dog gave me plenty of "kisses." Now here I am, sitting outside of a restaurant with Dex, the German shepherd. I just finished paying the check for my lunch so I'm just relaxing at the moment. I felt Dex tap his paw on my calf.

Me: What is it, boy?

Dex lies down, puts his head down on his front legs, and whimpers.

Me: Aww. Are you tired?

Dex whimpers again.

Me: Alright. Let's go home, but before we can go to sleep, I have to see Mustang because he has to inform me about something.

I got up from my seat while Dex stood up on his four legs and headed back to the Military Headquarters.

As Dex and I entered the headquarters, men greeted to me.

#1 Man: Hello, Miss Serenity

#2 Man: Serenity, it's so wonderful to see you again!

#3 Man: Can I help you with anything?

I pretty much deal with this everyday and every time I come back from somewhere. They treat me like royalty. Isn't that sweet of them?

Me: Hey, guys. For now I want to see Colonel Mustang for something important.

Men: I'll escort you!

Me: All of you can escort me. *smiles*

The men got both me and Dex to the doors of Mustang's office. One of them opened the doors for us.

Me: Thank you.

Man: You're very welcome.

After Dex and I entered the office, the man closed the door behind us. There was Mustang sitting at his desk with the same serious look on his face. Dex and I approached to Mustang. Dex puts his front paws on the desk.

Me: Hey, Mustang.

Dex just barks.

Mustang: Hey, Serenity! How was your lunch?!

His mood always changes whenever I'm around.

Me: Tasty…

Mustang: Great. How's Dex doing? Looks like he's been a good boy. Who's a good boy?

Me: Last time I checked, Dex is my dog, Roy.

Mustang: I know, but you know me, Serenity. I LOVE DOGS!

Me: Eeehh alrighty then.

I took off my black wedge shoes and sat down on the couch. As soon as I did, Edward entered the office.

Me: Hey, Edward.

Ed: What's up, Serenity?

Mustang: Okay. Let's put the greetings to a pause right now. We have to tell Serenity about the Homunculi.

Me: The Homunculi?

Mustang: Yeah. You're always out every single day, and you're completely unaware of them. You're exposing yourself to danger.

Me: But how? I lived here for years, and I know how to protect myself. *pats Dex's head* Dex too.

Dex barks.

Ed: You don't know how dangerous the Homunculi are. There is this one Homunculus who is quite dangerous and….

Me: And what?

Ed: He keeps calling me a pipsqueak!

Me: Do you really have to mention the part that this Homunculus is calling you a pipsqueak?

Ed: Yes! That cross-dressing palm tree always gets me in a bad mood!

Me: The who say what now?

Mustang: Don't worry about it. Right now, I need you to do something for me.

Me: What's up?

Mustang: Here *gives a small piece of paper* That's Havoc's phone number. I need you to call him for me. You can use the closest phone booth around here. Just tell him that I said to come to the headquarters.

Me: Okay. I'm on the way. C'mon, Dex.

I got to a nearby phone booth and before I went inside, I told Dex…

Me: Stay by the booth alright, boy?

Dex replies with a bark, then sits down. I took the number Mustang gave me out of my back pocket of my denim shorts. I put the numbers in, took the phone from the hook, and placed it by my ear. The phone begins to reach Havoc and this took a moment until he answered.

Havoc: Hello?

Me: Hi, Havoc. This is Serenity. I have a message to you from Mustang.

Havoc: From Colonel Mustang huh? What is it?

I was cut off by Dex, who was barking at someone or something.

Me: Dex! *hit the glass window*

Dex kept on barking.

Havoc: Serenity, what's wrong?

There was a little boy, who opened the door of the phone booth and asks me…

Pride: Are you Ms. Serenity?

Me: Yes…

Pride: You're such a nice lady, and I always wanted to meet you. So, I wanted to give you these flowers.

Me: Aww. Aren't you sweet.

Dex highly disagrees since he's still barking his ass off. I took the bouquet of roses out of his hands, and sniffed them. As soon as I did, I felt kind of woozy.

Me: They…they smell…smell…

I fell forward hitting my head on the corner of the booth. I can still here Havoc calling my name from the phone, and Dex still barking loudly.

Me: *whispers* He's…he's a…

My eyesight blurred and I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a room, lying on a very uncomfortable bed. I know because when I sat up, I felt a stabbing pain on the left side of my body. I slowly got off the bed, stood up, stretched, then trudged to the door. I grab hold of the doorknob and gave it a twist. The door was locked. That was very much a bad wakeup call other than the pain.

Me: Fuck…

Close to the bed was a table with only one chair for me to sit in. I decided to take a seat, and started to put pieces together on how I got here.

Me: Where am I?

I placed my hand on my forehead, and felt soaked paper of some sort. It was a bandage that was supposed to stop the bleeding from that injury earlier today. I questioned myself even more, and then I began to remember what happened altogether.

Me: Shit! That little boy! He was probably a Homunculus. I should've seen this coming! Well…what do you expect from a child that looks so innocent? My head must be injured from hitting my head against the corner of the phone booth.

Yep. Everything was exactly coming together, but there is one piece of the puzzle still not completing the puzzle itself.

Me: Why am I here? *sighs*

Soon after, I hear the door being unlocked. When the door opened, I was shocked to see this person here. My view of him changed when I saw that it's…

Me: Furher Bradley? You're a…Homunculus?

Bradley: Come…

That was pretty much all he said, but that didn't answer my question. Even though it didn't, I have this idea that he's affiliated with them.

Fast Forward...

I followed Bradley into a room where the other four Homunculi were. Before I looked at the other Homunculi, I spotted the same little boy who made me sniff something like sleeping powder inside those roses. All of a sudden, I got this urge to attack him.

Me: You son of a bitch! You brought me here!

I was about to charge at the boy, but Bradley held me back.

Lust: She's feisty…

I got out of Bradley's grip, and rubbed my arm.

Me: Why am I here?

Pride: Just holding you hostage.

This time, that boy didn't say something with the innocent voice. It was a spooky voice.

Me: *in thought* I still can't believe that I thought this Homunculus was an innocent child.

After I had my moment, a Homunculus, who was wearing some sort of outfit with a skort, and his hair was like a palm tree, was questioning me.

Envy: You do know Colonel Mustang, don't you?

Me: Yes. Why?

Envy: All we're doing is keeping you hostage so we can pull out any info from you about Mustang. If you don't…

Me: "If I don't…" What're you gonna do? Beat me senseless? If so, I would like to see you try, you sick fuck.

The grin on his face was almost disappearing. I thought I got him, but he said something else.

Envy: You look like a handful. That's okay. I like a person who seems like a challenge.

Before his grin went away, my grin effaced. He approaches me with some more things to say to me.

Envy: Look at you now. You're not so tough now, are you?

This Homunculus is gonna get his ass kicked. He is now three inches in my face.

Me: You really don't want to get in my face like that…

Envy: What're you gonna do, huh? You're just a little girl. You can't fight me.

After what he said, I've had it. He's been bugging me for far too long. Because of that, I punched him in the face, and knee kicked him in the stomach. Now, the Homunculus in on his knees.

Me: I've had it with you. I won't take any shit from you Homunculi. Get that on a real note.

Lust: Well, Envy, are you going to take that from a girl?

Me: Envy? That's his name?

All of sudden, Envy jumps up, and wraps his hands tightly on my neck.

Envy: Nobody gets even with me!

As of right now, the tables have turned on me. Envy is very pissed off at me. I tried my best to remove his hands from my neck, but it's like his hands are glued on there. I'm slowly losing air, and then I hear barking coming nearer.

Me: *in thought* Dex…

Dex sprints into the room, and began biting on Envy's leg. As a result, Envy releases my neck, and tries to get Dex off of him.

Me: Dex! Don't waste your time with him! We have to get out of here!

I ran out of the room first. Dex stops biting on Envy, and followed me.

Envy: I'm not done with you yet, bitch!

Dex and I are running through tunnels of some sort trying to find our way out.

Me: This is like a level ten maze.

At this rate, I think it'll be impossible to get out.

Envy: You come back here, human! Don't think that I'm finished with you!

Me: Damn it. He's chasing us. Not only that, he's coming closer.

Dex stops running, and barks at the direction where Envy is coming from. I look at Dex and smile at him for his courage.

Me: You're right, boy. I need to stop running and face him like before.

Dex and I stood for a moment until Envy appeared in front of us.

Envy: Well, are you going to fight me?

Me: I don't have time for losers like you…

Envy: You're going to regret saying that!

Envy charges at me with all he's got. I rolled my eyes while sighing. When Envy took a swing at me, I blocked his attack with a kick.

Envy: Hmm. You're good…for a little girl…

Me: Don't flatter me…

I flipped backward then jumped up. I stretched my arms out both sides with my legs together then spun downward as if I'm a propeller. I thought the trick would work, but Envy grabbed my right ankle.

Envy: Too slow.

Envy starts spinning me really fast then slams my back on the ground. I frantically gasped in pain. I couldn't scream since it hurts pretty badly. Envy gets on top of me still with that evil grin on his face. What's his game?

Envy: I'm really sick of you right now.

Envy transforms his arm into a blade, and pokes it at my right hip. My whole body heats up, but not because of fear. Since my arms are free, I used my left arm to punch Envy then kicked him backward. I carry a gun in the pocket of my long grey jacket. I quickly took it out, and as soon as I did, Envy transforms into Mustang. Every part of my body froze. I couldn't pull the trigger. Envy charges at me and starts to beat me with everything he's got. Now this time, I was on my knees. Everything hurts right now. I looked up at Envy, but I couldn't see him since my eyesight was blurry. Next thing I knew, Envy pushes my head back. I fall backward landing on the floor once again, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

After waking up from a blackout, I found myself back in this room again. I'm facing the wall instead of the door this time. I really don't want to pay any attention to that palm tree son of a bitch. That's only if he enters the room. I hear the door unlock and I didn't move a muscle. Speak of the devil, Envy enters the room. Of course, I pay no attention to him, but I paid attention to a really good smell that hit my nose. For a moment, I thought that Envy brought me food to eat. If he did, I'm not going to eat anything. I can still feel Envy's presence in the room, and he asks…

Envy: Aren't you hungry?

Me: I'd rather starve to death…

Envy: Hmph. You humans make no sense to me you know? You're all so stubborn, and yet you surrender to defeat.

Me: Don't underestimate us like that, Envy. You do that, and…well, you know now…

Envy: That fight was just a fluke. A dark toned bitch like you couldn't even pull the trigger when I transformed into your friend.

I'm already sick and tired of him calling me "bitch", "little girl", or any type of "girl" in fact. So, I told him…

Me: Listen, Envy, stop calling me girl. My name is Serenity. Not girl or bitch…

Envy: Well, Serenity…you didn't pull the trigger.

Me: Like you said before: I can't kill my best friend…

Envy: Best friend? What is he? Your girlfriend?

Me: Don't fuck with me, Envy. The reason I'm not looking at you because I don't want to start shit.

Envy: Really!? So if I walked up to you like this, what're you gonna do since you don't want to start shit?

Oh my God. He's at it again. I'm really getting irritated by him once again.

Me: Envy, you're doing it again…

Envy: Frankly, Serenity, I don't give a…

I couldn't take anymore of his bullshit, so I elbow him in the stomach this time (still not facing him).I jumped off the bed, yelled…

Me: Envy, I told you don't fuck with me, but no! Yet you are still pushing my fucking buttons! *bangs on the wall three times*

Envy: Damn. What's with the "f" word all of a sudden?

Me: "What's with the 'f' word?" That's what happens when bastards like you aggravate me when I tell you not to. If you continue, I will get like THIS! You get me now, Envy?

Envy: But I really do enjoy bothering a girl like you; it's funny to watch.

Me: *screams with anger* Shut the fuck up, you punk ass palm tree!

I took the chance to swing at Envy, but he blocks it…with his hand.

Envy: Lust is right. You are definitely feisty. *smirks*

Me: *moves fist from Envy's hand* Just leave me alone…

I got back on the bed, and faced the wall once again. With no more of his rude jokes to say to me, Envy leaves the room.

Fast Forward

I was asleep for a while until I hear the door being unlocked. I'm now half awake, but I'm still kind of sleeping. I can hear the door open, and my name being called only one time.

Envy: Serenity...

For the second time, that asshole comes in the room. Why? I don't know…

Me: *still with eyes closed* Why do you keep coming in here? Why couldn't it be Bradley, or some other person of you filthy Homunculi to watch me?

Envy: Before you go into an unreasonable rage, I want to say that I'm not here to cause trouble, and make you bitch at me. I just want to talk.

Me: What's the catch?

Envy: None. Just a developing conversation.

Me: ...What is it that you want to talk about? Let me guess: how humans are the most grotesque creatures that ever roam the Earth?

Envy: That sounds like a great conversation, but no. Anything about you. Your dog, your life…your past…?

Me: Hold up. I'm a human, and you're asking me about the events that happened to me? I kind of find that…odd.

Envy: Don't worry about that for now.

Me: *unsure attitude* Alright, I really don't want to talk about my past.

Envy: You just brought it up, so you have to tell me.

I finally opened my eyes, then look over my shoulder to see Envy, who is sitting at the table.

Me: Are you sure? There's not much to talk about my past really.

Envy: Yes…

I sat up, and I turn to face Envy. I begin to tell him starting with…

Me: My parents died when I was only a baby, and the Military took me in. The headquarters is technically my home so I really do live there.

Envy: Do you how your parents die?

Me: No, and I really don't want to know. I don't seek vengeance at all. That's not how I roll. Even if I were to find the murder of my parents, I will be teaching myself that revenge doesn't solve anything.

Envy: Unlike you, I instigate on anything, and I'm proud of it.

Me: I can tell…

Envy: Do you have any friends? Well, other than Mustang…

Me: There's Riza, Dex, and others in the military. I have no friends outside HQ. These bitches of Central don't like me while the guys try to pick me up, then I tell them to scram, then they don't try to again. I'm sick and tired of that routine.

Envy: You hate that, yet you still appear outside when you know you hate those bastards.

Me: But I like being outside. I need some fresh air every now and then. Besides, Dex loves the outdoors.

Envy: Tell me about your dog—Dax, Det…Dex…?

Me: It's Dex, Envy. It's like saying Dexter, but you get rid of the "ter" part. I had Dex since I was turned ten years old. You already know that he knows how to fight. Him, and another dog always train together especially when it comes to sprinting. Other than Mustang, Dex is an awesome friend, and like Mustang, he's always there for me.

Envy's violet eyes are still looking at me, then to the door. He gets up from the chair, leaves the room, but didn't lock the door. That's different. It took only a few minutes for Envy to come back…with Dex.

Me: Dex!

I'm very happy to see my animal friend again. Dex ran up to me, stood on his hind legs, and gave me his "kisses."

Me: Okay, Dex…

Dex sat down. I look at Envy, and the expression on his face was hard to read. I raise an eyebrow, and ask…

Me: What's wrong, Envy?

For a moment, he didn't answer until he said…

Envy: Nothing. Just follow me…

Me: Alright. If you say so.

I was beginning to follow Envy, but I stopped for a moment, and decided to take the bread roll from the food I rejected before. I came out the room, and began following Envy. Before we walked, Envy gave me another expression that I can read this time.

Envy: I thought you were going to starve to death.

Me: I was mad, and that's a different story.

Fast Forward

We got to this elevator, and I got a little confused. I question to Envy…

Me: Where are you taking me?

Envy: Just get in. You'll see.

Envy, Dex, and I got into the elevator, and the elevator began to move. After a couple of seconds, I was surprised of where Envy took me to—the Central Command Center. Dex and I step out of the elevator, and then Envy spoke.

Envy: Be grateful I sent you back.

Me: Don't worry. I am. I have to thank everybody. Even if it has to be a Homunculus I have to thank.

Me: Hmph. Don't be so touchy there, Serenity.

I was beginning to walk away, and then Dex began to bark. I didn't have to turn around to look just yet, because I can feel it. Envy was running to me, I kick him upward. Envy flips in mid-air, and lands on his feet.

Me: Hey, what can I say? Protect yourself at all times. And I was sensing that.

There was a bit of a silence between us, until Envy say his last words.

Envy: We'll be in touch…

I smile at Envy as he went back into the elevator to the Homunculi hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

Dex and I head back to my bedroom. When we got there, I was about to turn the knob, and go in, but I stopped. I had to think about something for a minute. I question to Dex...

Me: Do you know what Envy's up to, boy? I'm very confused right now. Why would Envy…let me go?

Okay. There is another reality puzzle that I must solve in order to get my answer. I'm a puzzler solver; I forgot to mention to you. Like younger children, I was into brain teasers, word searches, hang man, and crossword puzzles. Now that I'm seventeen going on eighteen next week Saturday, I must drop the fun puzzles for now on get into the puzzles of reality. All of us must know what's happening around us, or we'll be sitting ducks.

Me: Looks like we'll just have to sleep on it, boy.

I touch the doorknob, and gave it a twist. But before I can answer, I hear Alphonse call me.

Alphonse: Serenity! You're back! How long have you been out? It's midnight.

Me: You're acting like I have a curfew, Al. And I wasn't planning to be out that long. I was kidnapped.

Alphonse: By who? A Homunculus?

While I was in that room, I figured since that Envy's name is a sin, the other Homunculi have names that's a deadly sin. With that in mind, I pick out one name.

Me: Greed…

Alphonse: You know that you're going to have to inform Colonel Mustang right?

Me: Do I really have to? You said it before, Alphonse, it's midnight, Dex and I both need to get some rest.

Alphonse: But the Colonel wants to know if you're okay. He even said that if we find you, we have to take you to him.

Me: *sighs* Alright…

3rd pov (Envy)

Father: Search for the girl. This lair is large, so she might not have gotten far.

After hearing his father, Envy knows that he'll be screwed if Father were to find out that it he released Serenity. While Gluttony and Pride search ahead, Lust and Envy search in the halls. Lust might be searching, but Envy is wondering aimlessly.

Envy: Do you think that Pride and Gluttony will find her?

Lust: Maybe. I have to admit that the girl got spunk. About the girl…or should I say "Serenity?"

Envy: What? Is that her name?

Lust: Don't act like you don't know, Envy. Father put you in charge of watching her. I was eavesdropping on your little conversation, and her dog was out of the cage. I believe that…

Envy: That's not true!

Lust: Don't lie to me, Envy. You're in love with the girl.

Envy: I'm not in love with Serenity! She's a bitch, and a filthy human!

Lust: Then, why would you let her go?

Envy gets irritated by Lust's prediction. He couldn't take it anymore, so he gave up.

Envy: Alright! I'm in love with the girl! You got me…

Lust: Don't worry, Envy. I won't blackmail you or anything like that. You're secret is safe with me.

1st person (Serenity)

When Alphonse, Dex, and I enter Mustang's office, I see Mustang, and Havoc. Dex, and I approach Mustang together, and I call out to him.

Me: Mustang.

Mustang: Serenity, are you alright? What happened to your forehead?

I completely forgot that the bandage is still on my forehead. I touch the bandage which is soaked with blood, and sweat.

Me: I sniffed roses from this little kid. It must've had sleeping powder, and Ko-ed. I realized later that I have a gash on my head.

Havoc: That makes sense now. I overheard the whole thing on the phone. After I heard that hit, the dog was barking again. I rushed to get here because of that, and when I passed the phone booth, I saw blood, and roses.

Me: I'm one-hundred percent sure that the child that gave me those roses was a Homunculus. Honestly, Roy, I didn't see that coming.

Mustang: Still, it's good to see that you're okay. Since it's late, you should get some rest, but before you do, get that bandage changed at the clinic. Tomorrow, I'll have Armstrong take you to the hospital. You need to have to get that cut sewn up.

Me: Okay…

Fast Forward

After taking care of the bandage, and taking a nice shower, I FINALLY return to my room, and changed into my lime green silk pajamas. I lay in my bed while Dex is in his nice-sized doghouse made by Fury, and Havoc. Dex was able to sleep, but I stood up for twenty minutes. I just couldn't figure out why couldn't say that Envy beat me to a pulp, and held me hostage in a room. I really don't want to stay up, and answer it till the early morn. I sigh, and say…

Me: I'll start this puzzle tomorrow…

Then, I fell asleep with my Kuma, my teddy bear, in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd pov (Envy)

About an hour ago, Envy was snooping around in the streets of Central. While in the middle of plotting a scheme, he saw a familiar face. Serenity was out, but Envy couldn't approach to her even though he was in a different appearance. Armstrong was with her. Serenity still had a bandage around her head, and held a bag of ice against her forehead. Now, Envy's in the hideout thinking about the scheme, Serenity interrupts his mind. He remembers the bitchy attitude she had when she first met him; Envy really loves that attitude. When Envy hears Lust's voice, he snaps out of it.

Lust: Did you find anything in Central?

Envy: Nothing, but her…

Lust: You saw Serenity?

Envy: Yep, but I couldn't talk to her. She was with a Military officer, and they were heading to the hospital.

For a moment, there was a silence. Lust smiles, and says…

Lust: …Well, since you like her so much, you should visit her…

1st pov (Serenity)

The stitching process didn't take long like I thought it would be; it took about twenty to thirty minutes.

Armstrong: How did it turn out?

Me: It went well. They said I can leave later tonight, and on Wednesday, they'll come to the command center, and remove the stitches.

Armstrong: That's good to hear, and it's good to see that you're recovering. I'll be in the waiting room. When you have a visitor, I'll escort them here.

Me: Okay.

Armstrong leaves the room, and I'm left alone. It's quiet and boring in this hospital room. There is nothing to do here, but sleep on a very uncomfortable bed. So I took advantage to the quietness within the room, and fell asleep.

Fast forward

Armstrong: Miss Serenity.

I hear my name being called, so I open my sleepy eyes, look at Armstrong along with another military officer I hardly even know.

Armstrong: This gentleman wants to see you.

Officer: I want to have private conversation with her. It's about something important.

Me: *in thought* Important? Maybe it's about the Homunculi…

Armstrong: How long will this conversation be? There are others who want to see her.

Officer: This will only take a moment.

Armstrong: Very well then…*leaves the room*

Armstrong leaves the room leaving me with the military officer. I'm ready for whatever he's trying to tell me because I believe it's about the Homunculi. The officer pulls up a chair to the hospital bed, and sat down.

Me: So…what is it that you want to tell me?

As soon as I asked that question, he transforms into the appearance I can easily recognize. I smile at him a little, and said...

Me: Hey…

Envy: What you're not happy to see me?

Me: I'm cool with it. I don't have problem with it at all.

Envy: Good because I thought you were going to bitch at me.

Me: Listen, I'm not in the right condition to have a bitch fit right now. Plus, I'm aching right now. *looks at the clock* The nurse will be coming in soon to give me a pain killer.

Envy: A pain killer?

As the nurse came in, Envy quickly transforms back into the military officer disguise. The nurse simply says…

Nurse: Hello, Serenity. Are you feeling any pain right now? Have any headaches?

Me: No headache at all. I'm just aching everywhere.

Nurse: Okay. I came just in time then.

The nurse gets a needle ready, and Envy leans to me, and then whispers in the same voice…

Envy: Why does she have a needle?

Me: She's going to inject me with the pain killer medicine. Why?

Envy: Nothing…

To me, it looks like he's worried about me. Envy, one of the cruelest Homunculus I ever met is actually caring for some reason. He's must've never had a friend before.

Nurse: Okay. This will only hurt for a second.

Me: Dude, I'll be alright.

When I felt the needle pierce my skin, I shut my eyes tightly. It hurt only for a minute, but Envy insists on squeezing my hand, I can feel less pain. The nurse has finished injecting the medicine in me, and puts a blue band-aid on it. As the nurse leaves the room, the nurse says to Envy…

Nurse: She'll be fine.

Me: Envy, you can let go of my hand now.

Envy: Sorry about that.* transform to known appearance*

Me: Like I said, I don't have a problem with you visiting me, Envy. You said that we're going to be in touch, so you're keeping your word. Anyway, it's good to see you again.

Envy: So…*scratches his head* how are you managing?

Me: After taking that pain killer, I'm feeling alright now. It kicks in really fast. I got stitched up today on my forehead.

Envy: Is it bad?

Me: It was, but the stitch isn't exactly that big. It's only the size of my index finger. *looks at Envy funny* Why are you worried about that. Actually, you wouldn't give a fuck.

Envy: You don't have to worry about that now!

Me: Okay, damn. Just chill.

Envy: "Just chill?" Look who's tell me to chill when before you really wanted to fight me.

Me: Listen, there was no point of me calming down before. A woman has to be tough if she has to go through something like that. And I am that woman.

Envy: So how's Dez?

Me: Dex, Envy…

Envy: Yeah…him…

Me: He's fine. I hope he's fine since I'm in the hospital, but this isn't the first time I'm separated from him. He tends to catch up later.

Envy gives me that same look that I can hardly understand yet again. So I ask…

Me: Envy, are you okay?

Envy: Huh? Yeah. I'm just uh…

Me: Peachy? Okie-dokie? Hunky-dory? Swell? Anything like that?

Envy: I'll take peachy…

For the first time, Envy made me laugh…and it's scary to me. I never laughed at Envy or his words until now. This could be a good friendship.

Envy: Did you tell the Colonel about what happened?

Me: Well, I told the truth, and lied to him a little. I did say that I was captured by a Homunculus, and I said it was Greed.

Envy chuckles in the middle of my explanation, and says…

Envy: He's not even good enough to capture you…

Me: Can I continue? And I couldn't say that you held me hostage for some reason. It just…can't…escape my lips. So, I was like "Fuck it. I'm going to sleep on it."

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Envy sighs, and stood from his seat, and says…

Envy: Well, I'm leaving now.

Me: Really? You just got here.

Envy: I have to. Father needs me to return with information.

Me: That means you're spark up some shit huh?

Envy: That's right.

In the halls, I can here Dex barking, and Mustang telling Dex to keep it down. I get all nervous, so I sat up, saying…

Me: Oh shit.

Envy: What?

Me: Transform into that military officer. Mustang is here, and he brought Dex with him.

As Envy transformed, Mustang and Dex enter the room.

Me: *in thought* Oh my God. That was close.

Dex passes by Envy, not knowing it was Envy, puts his front legs in the bed, and gives me "kisses."

Envy leaves the room. I pet Dex for a quiet a while. Now, I'm thinking about Envy which is strange. Even though he's cruel, there is something about him that I like.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later, I returned to the command center from the hospital. The nurse told me to treat the stitch when I wake up, and before I go to bed. So on Wednesday, they will come to the headquarters, and clip the strings of my head. Anyway, Edward, Alphonse, and I are walking in the halls of the headquarters. I had to talk to them for a quick moment because I'm going to bed soon.

Edward: It's great that you recovered so quickly, Serenity.

Me: Yeah I know. This cut is a major screw up on my body, but it'll go away. So, what are you guys going to give me?

Alphonse: Give you? What do you mean?

Me: My eighteenth birthday. It's coming up this Saturday.

Alphonse: Oh your birthday!

Me: It's hard to believe that I'm almost an adult. Life just flashes before your eyes you know. Well, anyway, I'm going to shower, and hit the sack.

I leave the Elric brothers, and pass a military officer looking at me. And I didn't mind it at all.

Fast Forward

After a nice warm shower, I went to my room, and changed into my black night dress. I sat on my bed, and looked at the empty doghouse. Dex is not here because he is hanging out with Black Hayate for tonight.

Me: It feels so different without him in my room.

I was about to tuck in until there was a knock on my door.

Me: Shiiiiit.

I got up, and trudge tiredly towards the door. I open the door, and Envy, in the military officer disguise, enters my room. I close the door slowly, and ask…

Me: Are you stalking me?

Envy: No. It's just another visit.*transform back to known look*

Me: Well, you caught me before I went to sleep. What is that you want to talk about?

Envy: About your birthday. I don't know you have one coming up.

Me: Hm. If you don't know, now you know. And how did you know?

Envy: I overheard your conversation with the Elric brothers. So, you'll be turning eighteen huh?

Me: Yeah…

Envy: So, if you're turning eighteen, why the hell do you have a teddy bear on your bed? *picks up the bear*

Me: Uhhhhhh…

Envy transforms into me, and begins to mock me by saying…

Envy: I'm Serenity, and I have a teddy bear on my bed.

Me: Very funny…

Envy: I'm Serenity, and sleep with a bear at night since it pleasures me all the time.

Me: Okay, Envy, you can stop now.

Envy: I'm Serenity, and I say I'm turning eighteen, but I'm really turning three since I have a bear on my bed.

Me:*growls* Envy…

Envy: I'm Serenity, and I keep some childish toy that I call my boyfriend.

He took it real too far with these insults, so I yell out…

Me: Give me the damn bear!*charges to him*

With my Kuma in his left hand, he raises it up, and I try my best to pull his arm down. This results pretty much of a rough-housing thing, until I ended getting my bear back…not noticing the position I was in. Envy's form was back to normal; I forgot to mention, and I was on top of Envy. In my mind, I'm thinking "What the fuck" right now. To shake the strange moment off, I shout…

Me: I win!

Envy: No, you don't.

Envy grabs my arm that I have my bear in, and I threw it by the door. Envy pushes me off, and tried to stand up while running. I got up, grab his shoulders, and move him out of the way. I got my Kuma, and hug it tightly as if I were a four year old again. I look at Envy, who gave me that look I know—an evil smirk with the evil eyes. I run towards my bed, and felt Envy's arm hit my stomach. I did land on my bed, but Envy is grabbing me, and is on top of my body (the back side of the body). I feel like I'm under pressure; I can't breathe.

Me: Envy, I can't…breathe…

Envy: Sorry.

Envy finally get from off my back, and releases me. I took a deep breath, and fell off my bed (I didn't notice that I was at the edge). After minutes fooling around like stupid people, I got under the covers, and Envy get a chair, then sits by my bed.

Me: I don't know how that started, but…*chuckles*

My room gets colder since it is pretty cold outside, and I'm freezing my ass off. I have no heater in my room, and the blankets don't help me stay warm at all. I start to shiver, and Envy notices.

Envy: Are you okay?

Me: No. I'm c-c-cold-d-d…

Envy: Don't you humans have these things that change the temperature of the room?

Me: You mean the thermostat? No…

For a moment, Envy stares at me, and then touches my arm.

Envy: You're almost stone cold. I can't leave you like this.

Envy motions me to move over, so I did. He gets on the bed then wraps his semi-muscularly arms around me. I hold one of his arms, and he's pretty warm. The shivering diminishes, and began to go to sleep. While being held in Envy's arms, I kind of thought I felt a bit...safer.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm still having a good ass sleep right now, and I'm also having a good dream about shoes. Even though I like shoes, I'm not the girly type that always shops for clothes. Now that I mention shoes, I can kill for some boots, wedges, flats, and crocs. My favorite type of shoe is the wedge that has the curve in the back of the heel. Some say that they're ugly, but they're still regular old wedges. Anyway, I was having a good sleep, until I fell off the bed.

Me: Damn it! *sits up* I was in the middle of a good dream.

I was still wrapped up in my sheets, and I threw them back on the bed. I turn to my bed real quick, and then turn to the wall, and I said…

Me: Hold up…

I stand up, and look at my bed one more time. I remember that Envy decided to wrap his arms around me to keep me warm. Now, he's gone.

Me: What the fuck!?

I grab my robe, put it on, and ran out the door looking for Envy. I don't even know why the hell I'm worried about him right now. I mean, he's Envy. He could be somewhere instigating something horrible or back at the hideout I don't know. Either way, he should've told me he was going out. So, I'm searching the entire headquarters, and there is no Envy in sight. Now, I'm getting mad.

Me: *to self* Where the fuck is this palm tree son of a bitch right now? When he shows up, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and a voice saying…

Envy: I'm right here.

Me: *turns around slowly; looks at him funny* Man, I ought to kick your ass for walking out on me. You got me searching the entire command center. Where'd you go?

Envy: Worried much? *smirks*

Me: Fuck you. Just answer the question.

Envy: I have to give info…

Me: Yeah, yeah, you have to give info to Father. Tell me who is this Father guy? Can I meet this guy?

Envy: No. You can't.

Me: And why not?

Envy: If I did, we're both dead. The Homunculi were supposed to find you, and hold you hostage again, but Father has a change of plans. After seeing you fight me, he wants you to be a Homunculus.

Me: Me? A Homunculus? Now I really have to be on the low from the Furher. I believe that he's a Homunculus as well. I can be around Edward, Mustang, or anybody else that can protect me. *sighs*

Envy: Come on. Put some ointment on your stitch, and go back to sleep. It's too early for you to be up.

Me: I know that. I fell off the bed at the crack of dawn, Envy, and I had to look for you.

Envy: Quit your nagging. You'll be alright.

Fast Forward...

We're back in my bedroom, and yet again, there is a silence. This time, I was the person to break it.

Me: So, Envy…*puts ointment on stitch*…tell me about your Homunculi brethren.

Envy: Of course you already know that there are seven of us.

Me: You guys are named after the seven Deadly Sins. Of how you guys are dangerous is just an understatement. You don't have to tell me about you, Envy. I know you very much already.

Envy: You know the little boy that captured you? That was Pride.

Me: Oh my God. Please don't mention him Envy. I still feel so dumb that I thought that boy was innocent. Sometimes I wish that I figured that out.

Envy: …But then you would've never met me.

Me: Yeah, but you do like doing something like that other than killing people right? I'll bet that you can handle capturing me.

Envy: I guess you're right.

Me: I'm always right. Tell me about Gluttony. I'm a little interested in a Homunculus that eats so much. I wonder what he eats.

Envy: He eats just about anything. Mostly humans.

Me: What? Gluttony eats humans?

Envy: Yes. I've seen him do it.

Me: I'm scared now. Just tell me about another Homunculus. Tell me about Greed.

Envy: I wish I could, but all I can say is that he's a fucking bastard.

Me: A fucking bastard huh? You hate him that much?

Envy: Trust me, Serenity. When you meet him, he'll annoy the hell out of you.

I raise an eyebrow at him. I don't even know Greed; I don't even know how annoying he is. I shrug my shoulders saying…

Me: Okay. Sloth?

Envy: Not as much to say about him either. But he slacks off most of the time. So, we got him working at something now.

Me: Man, some of you guys are dumb. Please tell me that at least the five of you are smart at doing something.

Envy: Wrath is since he's the Furher of the military.

I stood up quickly from my bed, and said…

Me: Bradley is Wrath? I know what wrath is, and he takes it to a whole other level. I've seen how that guy fights. I saw him kill chimera that were around in the command center before. He's no joke. I wouldn't fight him at all. And he gives me nightmares. Okay, last one. Lust?

Envy: Well, like me, she also instigates shit, and we do work together on stuff like that. And she knows about our secret friendship.

Me: She does huh? How does she know?

Envy: Lust was eavesdropping on our "pleasant" conversation. So, she is the only one who knows about our friendship right now.

Me: So, here's my question: since there are seven of you, why should I be a Homunculus?

Envy: For some reason, Father found you amusing to watch. After the attack you put on me, he changed his mind about you. I have to admit Serenity. You are a bad ass. You have good combat skills, and you're a bitch when you have to stick up for yourself. That's why Father likes you—he wants a "real bitch" as a Homunculus other than Lust.

Me: A real bitch? If your Father thinks I'm a real bitch, he needs to learn more about the real bitch that I am.

Envy: Then it takes a real bitch to go against him.

When Envy said, I kind of thought of how tough his Father can be. He's the top dog, and he made all of the Homunculi. He has a group of his dangerous creations, so why me? I look in the mirror, and tell Envy…

Me: I'm putting my life on the line like that. Even though you Homunculi are dangerous, your father is actually the king of the chess board so… I can't stand a chance against him…

Envy: Don't lets your emotions bring you down, Serenity. I already know that the fearful, giving in Serenity is not the real Serenity. The real Serenity is valiant, gentle, and smart. And also has that bitchy attitude…

Me: Thanks, Envy, but I know all that wouldn't beat your Father…

Envy: *scratches his head* I'm heading out now.

Me: That's okay. I'm not stopping you. *smiles* And I'll see you later.

After Envy leaves, I'm thinking about this conflict between the Homunculi, and the Military right now.

Me: If Mustang didn't tell me about the Homunculi, I wouldn't be in this mess.


	8. Chapter 8

3rd pov (Envy)

Envy: Damn it!*pounds fist into the wall*

As of right now Envy is getting mad at himself for a change. Now that he knows that Serenity's birthday is on Saturday, Envy has this feeling to give Serenity a gift for her birthday. At this point, his frustrated.

Envy: What should I give this girl?! Out of all the things I've done, this is the hardest!

Well, yes it is hard because Envy has never felt this way towards a human female. Out of all the humans in this world, Serenity drives him crazy. He always sees her smile, long black hair, brown skin, and he can even hear her bitching. The least he could do is give her a gift as a token of friendship, but Envy doesn't want to be just friends now does he? Envy has been thing about this gift for a while, and his anger intensifies. Lust finds him in that condition, and asks…

Lust: What's the problem?

Envy: Even though you know my secret, this none of your fucking business right now, Lust!

Lust: Well, now is. Since I do know your secret, you're going to have to have to tell me. So, tell me what you're problem is.

Envy: *growls* Fine. Serenity's birthday is coming up, and I want to give her something "special" if that's what you want to call it…

Lust: This girl really drives you nuts huh? You're riled up because you don't know what gift to give to Serenity?

Envy: I didn't say gift!

Lust: If you're thinking of giving something to her for her birthday, you're planning on giving her a gift, Envy. You can't fool me…and besides, I believe it's about that time…

Envy: Time for what?

Lust: Time for you to be a man…

Envy: So, what you're saying is…?

Lust: Okay, to put it simply, you love Serenity, Envy. But first, tell me how old will she be?

Envy: Eighteen.

Lust: So Serenity will be that age to lose her virginity.

Envy: Wait. So, you're saying that I should have sex with her?

Lust: That's right. She'll be woman soon, so you must make her feel like the woman she'll become.

Envy: Yeah, but how will I "do the deed" with Serenity? Lust, the girl thinks we're just friends.

Lust: So, when you do it her, she'll see it clearly. Even though she looks smart, Serenity is completely clueless. But, she's different from the other girls. So, if you do want to have sex with this girl, you can't do it in her room since it's in the command center. You're going to have to be somewhere else at night. Then, you're going to have to set the mood, but she'll find it strange. After that, you have to break her down.

Envy: What do you mean by, "break her down?"

Lust: Aim at her weak points. Neck, ear, chest. Anywhere. Right after you tease her weaknesses you've turned her on, and she'll want you too. But for all this to happen, there's a catch…

Envy: Alright then, so what IS the catch?

Lust: You can't visit Serenity until Friday night. At midnight, it will be the start of her birthday, and you'll make love to her.

Envy: I don't like that catch.

Lust: Sorry, Envy, but if you really what Serenity to have a birthday to be a birthday to remember, she'll have to have a wonderful first time.

Lust leaves Envy by himself again, and Envy begins to think about what Lust just explained to him. Fucking Serenity can be the chance to show Serenity that he really loves her. Seeing Serenity's bitchy attitude, her face, and her womanly body has really got to him. As of right now, Envy has made up his mind, and he'll definitely show Serenity his true feeling…even though it feels awkward to him…


	9. Chapter 9

1st pov (Serenity)

Wednesday…

Twenty minutes ago, the doctor removed the thread from my forehead, and my forehead looks good as new. No long will I have to wear a white wrap to hide my scar. In three days, my birthday will arrive. I'm so excited! Now, I'm thinking what I should do for my birthday. Of course, I'm going not to be legal, so I won't be drinking, and getting fucked up. Maybe I'll invite Riza and Sheska, and go to a hotel. I'm not sure. Anyway, I was relaxing in my room, until there was a knock on my door. And I answer…

Me: Come in!

Riza enters my room, and Dex is with her. I did say that Dex was with her dog, Black Hayate, just to have fun. Dex licks my forehead which tells me that he noticed the stitch gone.

Me: So, how did Dex behave?

Riza: He was a well-behaved dog. Both him and Black Hayate.

Me: You're such a good dog, Dex. *scratches behind his ears*

Riza: Oh, Serenity, I ran into a military officer, and he wanted me to give this to you. He says it's something important. *gives the folded paper*

Me:* in thought* If it's something important, it was Envy in disguise.

I unfold the piece of paper, and of course, it was definitely from Envy. This note has to be read in private.

Me: Excuse me, Riza?

Riza: Yes?

Me: Not to be rude or anything, but can you exit my room. It's from somebody not from the military.

Riza: That's okay. *leaves the room*

Riza exits my room, and began to read the note. The note read…

_Serenity, I won't come to visit you today, or tomorrow, but until Friday night, you're going have to meet me at the park at 11:10 p.m. I will have something planned for you for your birthday. When it's midnight, I will give you a special gift. A gift that you will cherish for the rest of your life. Either I'll meet you there, or you'll meet me there if I'm late. See you soon._

_P.S. - I didn't write this note. Lust did._

I figured that he got Lust to write the note since there was a difference in penmanship; Lust wrote in cursive. I'm looking at the note for a moment, and I thought…

Me: *in thought* Why would a Homunculus plan a party for me? Even though Envy has been visiting me for the past two days, it just doesn't add up. Well, I don't think it will be that bad. We're just friends after all.

I place the note in the drawer, and then Dex and I exit the room. When I closed the door behind me, I hear Sheska's voice say…

Sheska: So, what did the note say?

Me: How do you know I was reading a note?

Sheska: Lieutenant Hawkeye told me. So…what did it say?

Me: Nothing. It was just an invitation to a party for those who have birthdays arriving. And I don't know how the hell they knew when my birthday was.

Winry: A party? Who sent it to you?

Me: Didn't say…

Winry: A secret admirer? How cute!

Me: Yeah. Yeah it is. *in thought* Good. They're buying it.

Winry: So, what're you wearing to this party? I hope it's not those half-tomboy clothes you always wear. It's too plain.

Me: What's wrong with wearing a black tank top, jeans, flats, and a long grey jacket, Winry?

Winry: Nothing, Serenity. It's just that you need to wear something that's not plain. You must wear something that flatters you.

Me: Flatters me?

Winry: Really, Serenity, you don't necessarily need to wear an outfit that says, "I'm going to fuck shit up." Nope. You really need an outfit that says, "I'm the sexiest girl alive." I mean look at you; you're beautiful, and everyone must see that. Show legs, and some cleavage since you do have nice breasts.

Me: Winry, that's not like you to say that. You're too nice according to what Edward tells me about you.

Winry: Yeah, but you know what I'm saying.

Sheska: Well, it's final, Serenity. You're going clothes shopping with us.

Me: Well, I guess there's no escaping now. *to Dex* Sorry, boy, but it looks like I have to be separated from you again. Why don't you go to Colonel Mustang's office? He'll be happy to see you.

Dex barks, and runs to Mustang's office. Now, I have to do something that I'm not a fan of with Winry and Sheska. If I refuse, then they'll end up dragging my ass.

Fast Forward...

The girls and I went to a clothing place called Chic. I've got to admit that this place definitely has a lot of clothes to choose from, but still, I'm not interested in this.

Sheska: Well, what are you waiting for, Serenity. Let's find some clothes for you. *pulls my arm*

Me: Ow, Sheska. You're hurting me!

While Winry and Sheska are searching rack after rack, I'm just roaming through outfits that don't say, "I'm the perfect outfit for you to wear." This crap is hard. I was passing Sheska, and I hear her cheerful voice say…

Sheska: Serenity, these outfits have your name written all over it.

I walk to where Sheska is, and she shows me two outfits. One had a strapless black jumper with a mini-belt, and a long grey flared skirt with the right side split so the leg, so the left leg is visible. The second outfit had a single sleeved blouse with a black high waist shorts with three buttons to fasten it up, and a black hat.

Me: There nice, Sheska, but…

Winry: No. Don't even try to refuse these outfits. You're going to try on these picks now. *pulls my arm*

Me: What's with you guys and my arm? As you can see, it's not a rope…

Winry takes me and the outfits to the fitting room, and she helps me with the outfit I mentioned first. I step out, and look in the mirror. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw a very different person. This Serenity is…beautiful. Curves are shown, a leg is shown, and even my arms are showing out of my jacket, and they're bare and beautiful.

Winry: I see that you're speechless. How does it feel to be out of that jacket?

Me: I feel naked without it on me now, but I must say that I do look…hot…

Sheska: Told you so. Do you want to try on the other?

Me: Sure.*enters the fitting room*

I put on the other outfit, and look in the mirror once again. This time both my legs are visible. To me, every outfit I wear make me not just bad, but badder. And I like it. After I changed back into my regular outfit, I've decided to buy at least two more outfits. I got another outfit that was a turquoise sleeveless turtleneck dress with a butterfly belt, and white legging. Another one I got was a strapless bright green blouse with a zipper that shows my midriff with a black skirt, and shiny grey leggings. I even found some of those curved heel wedges I like so much. I was planning on heading out right now, but this dress caught my eye. It was strapless sweetheart neck line. It was light pink at the bottom, and black at the top, and rhinestones were in the middle. I look at it for a moment. I hear Winry say…

Winry: Serenity, are you ready to back?

I snatch the dress of the rack, and rush to the fitting room, and say to the girls…

Me: Hold on! One more!

The girls follow me back to the fitting room. I put on the dress, step out, and look in the mirror. As I look at the way I look in it, I can feel myself smiling in the inside. My breasts were pushed up, and it fits perfectly at the top. Towards the bottom, the curves were shown a lot, and the skirt was above knee length a bit.

Sheska: Glad we didn't leave yet. You are definitely glowing in that dress. You look like a princess.

Winry: A princess is not a princess if there is an absence of jewelry, and a handbag.

Winry gets a nice semi large handbag, and a long necklace. She puts the necklace around my neck, and I feel the coldness of the necklace in the center of my cleavage. Now I look at myself, and see that I change from a tomboy Serenity to sexy Serenity. But I still want to keep my tomboy look for some moments.

Winry: So, what outfit are you going to wear to this party?

Now that Winry mentions that, I don't even know. I have to take back when I said looking for clothes is hard. The hard part actually is choosing the outfit that stands out the most.


	10. Chapter 10

Winry, Sheska, and I return to the command center on time actually because if I was out any longer, Mustang will eventually worry about me; he's got this big brother protection towards me. Anyway, I got to my room, enter it, and I drop these shopping bags on the floor. I question to myself…

Me: What am I going to wear on Friday night? Now that I think about it, I can change my appearance a little just to let Envy see me in something else other than a tank top, jeans, and a jacket. But which would stand out the most?

I take the clothes out of the bag, and lay them on the bed. The outfits do look beautiful, but which one? At this rate, I might get Winry to help me out on this one. I was going to leave the room, but then I hear a voice ask…

Solaris (Lust): Are you Serenity?

I forgot to close the door behind me when I entered my room. I freak out a little because I don't know if the Furher is around. I mean he could be close by, and hear this lady call me. So I say…

Me: Shh. Don't call my name out like that. I'm hiding from someone. Serious shit is happening right now.

Solaris (Lust): Well, I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's nice to meet you though. My name is Solaris. I'm Jean's girlfriend.

Me: Oh! You're Havoc's girlfriend. He's told me a lot about you…and it's getting pretty annoying. He talks about you every damn day.

Solaris (Lust): *chuckles* He may be annoying, but he's Jean's a very smart man.

Me: I think I've seen you around one time. Like I saw you somewhere, but I don't remember the place exactly.

Solaris (Lust): Really? I haven't seen you.

Me: Maybe it was some other girl who probably looks like you. I don't know.

Solaris (Lust): Hmm, maybe she does maybe she doesn't. So, when I saw you, you look like you were in a dilemma. What's the problem?

Me: I just bought some clothes today. Clothes that I've never worn before. Can you help me out, Solaris?

Solaris (Lust): I'll be happy to help…

I let Solaris in my room, and this time I close the door behind me. I hear Solaris say…

Solaris (Lust): So these are the clothes you bought today? And you never wore these kinds of clothes before? They are known pretty well to other girls.

Me: No. I've been wearing something that I say is tomboy. I always wear a big jacket, a tank top, and jeans. Nothing more than that. Honestly, I wear those clothes because I want to be ready for a bitch that wants to fight me. Why should I wear such girly clothes if these hating bitches want to fight me?

Solaris (Lust): Hm.*looks at the outfits* So, what's the occasion? Someone you're meeting later?

Me: Yeah, but he's just a friend of mine. Can you keep a secret?

Solaris (Lust): I'm very good at keeping them…

Me: I'm meeting a Homunculus at a park on Friday night. He says at midnight on my birthday, he has something to give to me. I'm anxious to know what it is. I can't wait.

Solaris (Lust): Yes you can. You have two days to see this Homunculus, and three to wait for that present. Since you're seeing him, wear this.*hold up the dress*

Me: The dress?

Solaris (Lust): Yes. I can spot a dress that can show all the assets from a mile away. This is the one. Knee length stockings should go with the dress to bring sex appeal to your look. I'm saying this because you need to embrace the style you're getting used to, and change from your tomboy look to a much more sexier you. Look different for this Homunculus you're meeting.

Me: You know that's exactly what I was thinking.

Solaris (Lust): Two minds can think alike then. Have fun on Friday and Happy Early Birthday.

Me: Thank you, Solaris.

Solaris (Lust): Thank me later…*leaves the room*

Me: *to self* What does that even mean?

Thursday…

Today was like any normal day any person can ask for, but I have to live without Envy visiting me again today. Yes I am missing my buddy right now. He always makes me laugh, and I can be myself with him around. Today, I decide to walk around Central with Edward today. I already bought these knee length stockings Solaris was telling me about yesterday. We were about to pass an alley until I spot someone knocked out in the middle of it. I stop and said…

Me: Umm, Edward, there's some guy knocked out in the alley.

Edward: He collapsed somewhere again?

Me: May I ask who is he?

Edward: His name is Ling and he always collapses in the middle of the street or anywhere else. Looks like we got to help him. And it's been the umpteenth time I have to do this!

Fast Forward…

Edward and I help this Ling guy out by giving him so food, and the next thing you know, he recovered pretty quickly.

Edward: You know this will be the last time I'm going to help your ass out. You better be lucky because my friend here saw you in the alley.

Ling: Well, thank you so much for finding me, miss. My bodyguards must be worried about me.*shakes my hand*

Me: You're welcome…

Ling: I'm sorry. I didn't get your name.

Me: Serenity…

Ling: Oh, so you're the outcast of Central. The girl that can do bad all by herself. Nice to finally meet the "notorious" person of Central. You're not as infamous as they say you are.

Me: What can I say? These people are such assholes…

Edward: Don't worry about them, Serenity. They're just haters.

Ling: That's right. They think they know you, but they know nothing about you.

Me: Damn right…so where are you from, Ling?

Ling: I'm from Xing. I'm also the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing.

Me: So, you're a prince. *chuckles low, in thought* He's a prince, and he's dumb enough to collapse in an alley.

Ling: Is something on your mind?

Me: No. I just don't know what to talk about.

Ling: So, have you been witnessing the events happening in Central?

Me: If you mean the bad things, then yes. The Colonel gave me what I call a last minute notification about the Homunculi because I was kidnapped by them days ago. Each day, I'm learning more about them. The information you have, the more strategies you can make to go against them. Plus, I believe they even give us clues about the Philosopher's Stone according to I what I hear from Ed and Al.

Ling: You know, Ed, your friend here can make a good spy. She knows how to give out info. I'll bet she's street wise with the info in Central.

Edward: I know. She's awesome. Right, Serenity? *hits me on the hip*

When Edward hit my hip, a surge went through my whole body. My hips are the sweet spots of my body. If my hips get poked, hit, rubbed, or even pinched, it sexually teases me. So, I really don't allow people to touch me. One example is when Envy turned his arm into a blade, and poked it at my hip when I met him. The only difference is that the sexual tease didn't stop me from fighting. I squealed a little, and said…

Me: Edward! I told you that my hips are my weak points!

Edward: Sorry about that, Serenity.

Me: Whatever, Ed. Just don't touch me.

I was in the middle of having a nice conversation with Edward and my new friend, Ling until Mustang's car pulls over. He rolls down the widow and says…

Mustang: Hey, Serenity, you want a ride back?

Me: Sure. *to Edward* See you at HQ later, Ed. *walks to the car*

I get in the front seat of the car, and Mustang drives to the command center. He starts a conversation by saying…

Mustang: I haven't heard anything from you since I visited you at the hospital. What's the problem?

Me: Nothing really. I know you're always busy on finding out the culprit of Maes Hughes's murder, and tracking down the Homunculi. I really didn't want to bother you.

Mustang: Even if you were to see me every now and then, you wouldn't be a bother to me at all.

Me: Are you sure about that? I mean you're always serious about it around others, especially the time when Maria was accused for the murder. You need to be serious around me a little more.

Mustang: Since when did you start talking like that?

Me: Mustang, I'm turning eighteen in two days. That's the age when my adulthood starts. I have to take thing more seriously. I'm not a child anymore.

Mustang: *touches my hair, smiles* Even when you become a woman, you'll still be treated as if you're my little sister.

I smile at him, I say in my mind…

Me: *in thought* I'll see you as a brother still, but you're too overprotective to me…


	11. Chapter 11

Friday, 10:50 p.m.

Tonight is the night that I'm going to meet Envy at the park. I don't expect to look too cute for him though. I didn't decorate my hair nor did I put on make-up. I have on my dress, my knee length stockings, and curved wedges. I have to admit that it's wonderful match. I went over to Mustang's office for him to see it. I arrived at the office, and entered. Both Riza and Mustang were in the office. I ask them…

Me: So, what do you think?

Riza: Well, it's the first time I've seen you without your tomboy look. You look beautiful.

Me: Thank you, Riza.

Mustang: Look at you. You've grown so much. I'll bet the men of Central will stop, and try to take you this time.

Me: *chuckles* Screw them. Tonight, I don't have to worry about a thing. I'm going to have fun at this party, and nobody is going to stop me.

Mustang: Have fun, and return home safely.

Me: Don't worry, Roy. I will.

I leave the office, and head out of the command center.

3rd pov (Mustang)

Mustang still sits in the office thinking about his "little sister." This is the first time that Serenity is out of the command center late at night just to have fun. Riza looks at the expression on his face, and then says…

Riza: Don't tell me you're still worrying about her.

Mustang: She's not even eighteen yet, Lieutenant. If she were to go out tomorrow, then I'll let her go do whatever she wants to do. But still, I don't want her to be the next one dead because of the Homunculi.

Riza: Colonel, you're still seeing her as the little girl we took in. She's no longer a child. Let her have an experience without any worries. Trust me. She'll be alright.

Mustang: I hope you're right…

1st pov (Serenity)

I'm walking in the streets of Central at night this time. I never knew that it would look so beautiful. I have this strange feeling that someone was stalking me, but I know for sure that it's not Envy following me. I ignored the feeling twice, but four times, I had to stop. This is getting really annoying. I reach into my handbag, I began to hold my gun while walking slowly; I never leave without my gun. After feeling this person's presence closing inn me fast, I quickly pull out my gun, and turn behind me. There was this guy who looks like a dirtbag to me, and he says…

Greed: Whoa! Put the gun down, sister. Somebody can get hurt with that.

Me: Of course, somebody can get hurt from it. What do you think it's used for?

Greed: Jeez relax, sweetie. All I'm saying is to put the gun down, and give me an attitude.

Me: * in thought* Man, this guy is stupid…

Greed: How about this: Why don't hand over the gun?

Me: *shoots a bullet close to his feet*…That's why…

Greed: Mmm. You're good. My name's Greed.

Me: * in thought*A Homunculus…*to Greed* I know who you are…

Greed: Do you now? Are you some undercover chick?

Me: No. I'm Serenity.

Greed: So, you're Serenity. You look hotter that I imagined. Why don't you come with me and some other ladies? You'll be my number one gal.

Me: Don't flatter me, asshole. Besides, I'm meeting with someone else. And you're wasting my time.

Greed: Are you sure you're meeting someone? Or are you lying to me just to get rid of me?

Me: Shut the fuck up! Catch that shit on a real note, you bastard! * begins walks away*

Greed: You're not getting away from me, honey.

Greed grabs my arm from behind. I've had with this asshole, so I pointed the gun at his face, and shot him. I yell…

Me: I told you to get that on a real note. You don't fucking listen do you, Greed?

Greed starts to laugh while his body was healing up. He didn't give a fuck that I just shot him in the face. Greed begins to say…

Greed: I won't stop until you're mine, girl. I can't let anyone else have you. You'll be my greatest possession yet.

Me: I don't belong to anybody!

I shoot him three more times, and begin to run away from Greed. I have learned just now that a Homunculus can heal up after an attack like a stab from a knife. It's either that they do or don't have a weak spot. That pretty much explains why Envy's leg looks good as new after Dex bit it. So, I don't want to waste my time with this Homunculus when I'm supposed to meet with another.

Fast Forward…

Finally, I got to the park after a hell of a runaway from Greed. My feet are hurting me because I was running in my wedges. Before looking for Envy, I took my shoes off to relieve my feet. There are shelters in this park, so I have to search really hard for him. No lights were on, and nobody was patrolling the park. I took out a flashlight I brought just in case if I were to walk around in the dark. After twenty minutes of walking, the weather was beginning to change. The lake's waves were colliding against the rocks on the shore, the wind grew strong, and leaves were rustling, and hitting my legs.

Me: *to self* Before, the night seemed calm. Now, there may be a storm on the way.

I already passed by three shelters, and there was no sign of Envy yet. This park is huge, and it does have a lot of shelters here, so it's taking a while for me to find him. Pretty soon, I see a light at a shelter flickering; maybe a candle is lit there. That might be the shelter I have to go, and more importantly—that's where Envy should be. I put my flashlight back in my bag, and I begin to follow the candle light. I got to the shelter which was large in size, and had a nice black picnic table with the holes in it. On the table was definitely a candle. I sat down, and waited for Envy. I check the time of my pocket watch, and the time was 11:15 p.m. I was supposed to be here by 11:10 p.m., but thanks to Greed, I'm five minutes late. While I wait for Envy, I put my shoes back on. I wait ever so patiently until I hear a voice call…

Envy: Serenity?

I turn my head around, and see Envy. I smile at him, and say…

Me: Hey. I would say, "Long time no see", but it's only been two days.

Envy: To me, it has been like a year.

Me: So, what do you think of my new look, Envy? I put it together, but I got a little help.

Envy: All I can say is that…you look kind of different.

Me: I knew you were going to say that. Two friends of mine pulled me into shopping for an outfit that shows the assets of my body. Honestly, I like the shopping, but I don't have time for it really. Maybe I haven't gotten used to it yet…

Envy: I can tell you're not. Even though you wear a different outfit from the norm, you didn't want to fix your hair, or do your make-up. You're pretty tomboy.

Me: I know. On my way here, I met Greed. And you were right to say that he's a fucking bastard. This guy wanted me to hang out with him, and his group of bitches. There's no why in hell that I'm going to be his "possession."

Envy: *chuckles* You know…it's so funny when you start bitching, Serenity…

Me: I bitch when I have to bitch, Envy. What can I say?

Envy: I'll bet it's funnier than call the Fullmetal Alchemist a pipsqueak.

Me: So, you've been calling Ed a pipsqueak huh?

Envy: Yes. Did the pipsqueak himself tell you?

Me: You shouldn't be insulting him like that. I used to be his height before, and was picked on for my height as well.*reloads gun*

Envy: That's a nice forty-five calibur you have there.

Me: Thanks. Mustang gave this to me when I was fifteen years old. I shot Greed with this. Oh, that reminds me: I realized that…even though a person can injure a Homunculus, a Homunculus can't die.

Envy: You're on the right track on what you're saying, but a Homunculus can still die.

Me: So, there's a weak spot?

Envy: That's right. Our weak spot is the Philosopher's Stone. The Stone is placed inside our chest like the human heart.

Me: Jeez. No wonder you call yourselves Homunculi. You guys look down on us humans, and yet you use us for your stones.

Envy: Even though we look down at them, Lust and I see you as a different person. You're better than all of the humans I've seen.

Me: I really kind of find that hard to believe.

Envy: Why?

Me: Envy, I want to ask you something. Why did you do all of this for me? I mean it's nice that you did, but I'm confused. Same with you releasing me and my dog, you visiting me, and now this. I know that you're a Homunculus who likes killing humans for their amusement. I still don't understand it at all, Envy. So why? Why must you do everything for me—a human—such things that a cruel Homunculus doesn't give a fuck about?

Envy gets up from the table, and says…

Envy: Yes I am a Homunculus, Serenity. Yes, I say all humans are scum. There's something about you that other girls don't have. Out of the women of this world, I find you interesting among all women.

Me: *looks at the time on the pocket watch (time: 12:12)* Wait. You never met ALL of the women of this world have you?

Envy: No…

Me: So, how can you say you're interested in me, and you never met all the women of the world?

Envy: Trust me, Serenity. I've seen the women of the world. They're not like you. They're weak. They don't fight back. *sits next to me* If I were to fight a woman that's not like you, it would be too easy, and boring. Don't you understand, Serenity? You're the type of girl I want by my side as a human or a Homunculus. *smiles*

Right now, Envy is not sounding like himself. All I can think is Envy really likes me. Is that true? It may be a trick.

Me: I don't believe you. I think you're trying to trick me. Are you sure what you're telling me is true? If not, you have to tell me the real truth, Envy.

Envy wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me closer to him. What's gotten into him now?

Envy: I don't have to tell you anything, my sweet. Why must I tell you when I can show you?

Envy places his lips on mine. As soon as he did, raindrops begin to fall, and hit the top of the shelter, the lake, and the ground…


	12. Chapter 12 (Lemon Pt1)

My eyes were about to pop out of my head when Envy kissed me. I would push him away from me right now, but I'm in complete shock. I felt like I was about to have a heart attack. Envy breaks the kiss, and says…

Envy: I just want you to enjoy this, Serenity. This is a birthday gift from me to you. Just relax…

Me: Well…okay…

I look in a different direction, and then Envy got my attention back at him. He smiles at me, then says…

Envy: Stick your tongue out.

I didn't answer him, but I did do what he told me to do. While our tongues are swirling around each other, our saliva begins to build up and mix. As a result of the build up, I feel saliva land on my breasts. Envy deepens the kiss making me feel his smooth lips again. While kissing me, Envy reaches out for the candle, and with his fingers, he puts the fire out. Envy pulls me a bit closer, then slides his hands down towards my sensitive hips. Like I told you before, my hips are weak, so Envy is taking advantage of it without knowing that is. I begin to moan against his lips, and I arch my back a little. I use my left hand to grip on to my dress trying to resist it, but it was no use. I push him back, and call out his name.

Me: Envy!

Envy: Jeez. What's your problem?

I take a couple of deep breaths, then I reply…

Me: Sorry. It's just that my hips are my weak spots. It makes me feel…funny in a…

Envy: Sexual way? *picks me up, sits me on his lap* That's exactly how I want you to feel. Since messing with your sexy hips drives you crazy, I'll do another approach.

In my head, I'm thinking, "oh shit". I'm on this guy's lap (with my back facing him), and to me it's scary. Again, I'm trying to keep calm, but I'm going crazy again when he begins to massage my breasts.

Me: Envy, those are…those are my…

Envy: Your breasts? I know…

Envy is squeezing them really hard, and it causes me to throw my head back over his shoulder. Even though my breasts are really perky because of the top of the dress, they're getting even perkier now that Envy is squeezing them. I'm beginning to enjoy this kind of feeling in a strange way. Envy moves his right hand down to between my legs, and I release a very loud moan.

Me: Envy, that's…*moans*

Envy: You're pussy.

Now that Envy is teasing down there while his left hand is massaging my left boob, I'm going crazy right now. Envy even teases my neck with the tip of his tongue. Now, I'm finally in control of Envy, and I love it.

Me: Envy…

I say his name, but this time, I'm not moving him away from me. My heart feels like it's about to pop out of my chest. Before, I thought of running away from him, and run home in the rain. But Envy's turning me on like a light switch, and there's no point of running away this time. Anyway, Envy is still rubbing my pussy, and I can feel my panties soaked with my juices; my womanhood is moist. Envy finishes teasing my pussy for now, and he pulls the top half of my dress down exposing my breasts.

Envy: I thought you were wearing that undergarment all females wear.

Me: You mean a bra. And what's the point of wearing one when the top of the dress is tight?

Before doing anything else, Envy picks me up bridal style, then lays me down on the picnic table. Envy leans to my chest, and uses his tongue to tease my right nipple.

Me: *sobs*Envy…

Envy becomes fierce, and sucks on my nipple roughly. He even tries the same thing with my left boob. He also tries biting it. That hurts, but it feels so good. This is so far the closest Envy has ever got to me than the time when he was three inches in my face. Of course, you knew we were once enemies that time. I thought that Envy and I were going to be just friends. Looks like Envy doesn't want to be just friends now does he? This Homunculus wants to go up a level, and wants to fuck my brains out. I really didn't see this coming. Envy stops sucking, and he squeezes the "girls" a bit more. I'm so embarrassed right now.

Envy: Your breasts feel amazing…

Me: *embarrassed* Uh-huh.

Envy pushes the bottom of my dress up, then pulls down my panties. I kind of close my legs tightly, but Envy easily opens them with his eyes looking at my wet pussy. I can feel my body temperature increase, but it was warming up with embarrassment. Envy spreads my pussy lips, and says…

Envy: Your clit is out.

Me: *embarrassed* Shut the hell up.

With nothing else to say, Envy sticks two fingers inside of me, and uses his tongue to tease my clitoris. I moan a little louder, and I squeeze the "girls" while he teases my pussy. Now, I'm thinking whether if it's okay to get fucked by a Homunculus. Judging to how I'm feeling, I don't have a problem with it at all. I know Mustang and the others will say it's not since they're the enemy. If they find out, I'm screwed. Envy thrusts his fingers faster hitting my G-spot making me whimper in pleasure. Envy chuckles at me, and after feeling my pussy walls tighten, I came onto his fingers. Envy takes his fingers out of my pussy, and sucks the juices off them. I breathe slowly after a hell of a tease. Envy kisses me, and touches every bit on my body. I don't know if I'm ready for this because…what will happen if we're caught?

_(Note: The lemon will continue in the next chapter.)_


	13. Chapter 13 (Lemon Pt2)

While I was lying on the picnic table, I can see Envy taking off his skort. Now, I'm really nervous on how this will feel, and I mean when he enters me. But that's not the problem right now. I'm worried about if we get caught or is somebody watching. I feel the head of Envy's cock touch the entrance of my pussy. Again, I stop him.

Me: Envy…

Envy: *with an attitude* Ugh! What now?

Me: I don't think it's a good idea to do this. If Mustang and the others find out…

Envy: *sighs in annoyance* Screw Colonel Mustang! Screw the military! Screw what you know right now! Today's your birthday, and I want to give you something…that's you'll remember every time your birthday arrives…

I could be scared right now, but at the same time I really want Envy. Envy pushes inside of me, and he wasn't gentle about it either. Feeling my hole split apart made me squeal and sob in pain. Tears begin to slide down my face.

Envy: Chill out. It's only a little pain.

I ought to slap him for that it's "little pain." He should know that it hurts for a girl who still had her V-card until she experiences her first time. Before the pain can cease, Envy begins to thrust. I'm squealing in pain still. I sob…

Me: E-Envy, that hurts…

Envy decides to ignore me, and he's still thrusting in me. Pretty soon, the pain disappears, and I feel what I call a "buzz". And it feels so good. Since that came in, moans escape my voice this time.

Envy: Well, what happen there? What's with that pretty little voice?

Me: Fuck you.

Envy: *laughs* Gladly.

Envy thrust faster, and I can't argue with him now since the feeling was too much to fight against.

Me: Envy!

I can moan as loud as I want to because no one is around. Envy leans closer to my body, and I wrap my arms around him. I can't make my eyes blink, and my legs won't come down. I can even feel him going deeper. I can hear Envy grunting and moaning in my ear. He's enjoying this as much as I am. My legs were able to bend, and I wrap my legs around him. I even grind my hips against him. Envy chuckles in my ear, and then says…

Envy: Look at you, Serenity. You were so scared before, and now you're enjoying such pleasure right now.

Me: I…I…know that…

Envy: You want more?

Me: Yes, Envy, I want more!

Envy gets out of my pussy, climbs on the table, and is now behind me (I'm turned sideways). I feel Envy enter me, and I moan a little. He held my right leg up, and starts thrusting in me.

Me: Envy!

While Envy is thrusting in me like a monster, I can feel my body getting sticky. I'm also sweaty even though the wind is strong enough to keep a sweaty person warm. From behind, Envy is nibbling at my neck. It feels like he's biting into my flesh. I love this so called "gift" that Envy is giving to me right now, but I'm still kind of afraid of being caught in the act like this…

3rd pov (Greed)

A moment after their encounter, Greed decides to stalk Serenity to wherever she was going to. One of his minions, Dolcetto, tracked down her scent, and it led to the park. After smelling Serenity's scent, he smells another.

Greed: Why the hell would she be at a park at this time of night?

Dolcetto: She's here for a reason because she's not alone. There's another scent around this park.

Greed: Serenity was telling the truth then. What a good girl she is…

The group follows the trail, and as they were getting closer, they can hear Serenity screaming. Greed says…

Greed: What the hell?

They quickly run to were Serenity's screaming is coming from. As soon as they arrive at the shelter, and hid, they witness Serenity's and Envy's love making. When Greed saw that, he says…

Greed: So, she's with Envy.

Martel: You know that guy?

Greed: That's another Homunculus…

Even though this is serious, Dolcetto want to be dumb, and say…

Dolcetto: Bow chica bow wow.

Roa: I'll take care of this.

Greed: No. Don't do anything. I know that he's with someone who's mine, but let me…let me watch this…

1st pov (Serenity)

Envy gets out once again, and says…

Envy: Get off the table…

I got off the table, and Envy turns me around, then pushes me down making me bend over the table. I can feel Envy's hand trailing up my back until he stops at my hair. As soon as his hand was in my hair, Envy gets a tight grip on it, then went back inside. And his still fucking me with the same fast, strong, and rough pace.

Me: Env-ahh!

Since the picnic table had holes in it, I stuck all my fingers in them, and held onto the table. I feel Envy squeezing my hips, and I squeal a bit. How he fucks me really hurts, but it feels so good at the same time. I mean Envy is squeezing my weak spots, he's pulling my hair, spanking my ass, and I can feel him hitting my cervix—the very end of my pussy.

Me: Not so gentle when you fuck, huh?

Envy: Sorry that I didn't warn you in the first place, but can you handle it?

Me: I would've bitched at you if I couldn't. *moans*Enough of this chit-chat, and just fuck me, Envy.

Envy: Hmph. What a naughty little girl you are…

Envy lifts my legs off the ground, and begins to hold onto my ankles. Good thing he did because my feet were beginning to hurt (the curved wedges were still on).

Me: Oh, Envy, you're such an animal!

The buzzing is driving me nuts, and I lost my mind. I become a little naughtier, and say in a low voice…

Me: Fuck me harder, Envy…

Envy: What was that, Serenity?

Me: Please, Envy, fuck...me…harder…

Envy: Louder.

Me: ENVY, FUCK ME HARDER PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU!

Envy: *laughs* That's better…

Envy pounds me like the madman that he is, and I begin to scream, and sob so loudly.

Me: ENVY!

I can feel my juices getting ready to squirt out, and it seems to be a lot that will come out pretty soon. Envy turns me over on my back, and holds onto my legs while he's thrusting in me. Now, I can feel some of my cum just squirt out. I'm beginning to hate that, and I tell Envy…

Me: I'm gonna cum! Envy, I'm gonna cum!

I can't believe that it's almost over. I was enjoying every bit of it, and now I have to release. I just sucks that it has to end. But hey, anything has its end. I repeat what I said before.

Me: I think I'm gonna cum. Envy, I'm gonna…

Envy: I know so cum already.

After that last thrust, I finally release all of my juices while screaming…

Me: ENVY!

Envy leaves me hole, and I feel something land on my thighs. Even though I didn't want to, I sit up, and I see Envy's cum on my thighs.

Me: * in thought* So, this is the cum of a Homunculus.

With his hand, Envy scoops up the cum off my thighs. He motions his hand to my face. I hold his wrist, and began sucking the cum off his hand. Envy's cum was the sweetest thing I ever tasted. I look at Envy smiling at me, and I giggle against his hand. Envy removes his hand from my mouth, and kisses my lips. When he gave me that kiss, one last tear slides down my cheek. That tear was part of my calm moment since the kiss wasn't so rough. I'm not thinking about anything right now. Today is my birthday, and the first thing I can say on my eighteenth birthday is that I got fucked by a Homunculus.


	14. Chapter 14

After Envy and I put our clothes back on, we decide to at least cool down before going back. You have just witnessed my first time with Envy. It may have been rough, but it was worth it. It even changed my look. I don't look as descent now compared to how I got to the shelter. My hair is kind of fluffy, my dress is wrinkled from being clumped up together around my waist, and I smell horrible. I was about to fall asleep until I hear Envy say to me…

Envy: So…what do you think about your first time?

Me: Even though it was my first, I never knew that Homunculi can fuck like that.

Envy: I never knew that there was a naughty girl inside that badass shell you have. You got a little freak in you, and I'm glad that I was the first one to yank it out. You understand now right, or will there be a round two?

Me: Ha ha. Yes, I understand now, and I'm too exhausted for a round two. And you should be as well…

Envy: It was just a threat. Don't worry. I won't put you through that again…for now.

Me: Shut up, Envy.

Envy: Oh, that's new. You usually say, "Fuck you."

Me: I can still say that. I'm just too tired to be bitching at you now.

Envy: Lust wanted to give a birthday present as well. *hands over a box* Here…

I take the box out of Envy's hands, and I begin to unwrap it. After I ripped off the bow and paper, I remove the top of the box. Inside of the box was a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with a zipper on the back.

Me: I guess she really thinks I'm feisty. She knows that I kick ass, and she is nice enough to give me a pair of gloves. *puts on one glove* And they fit perfectly well too. Well, the rain stopped. I guess I have enough stamina to walk back home. I have a really good feeling that Mustang is worried to death about me. Bye, Envy. I'll see you later.

I was beginning to head back until I hear a rustle in the bushes. I quickly took out my gun, and pointed it to the right.

Envy: What the hell, Serenity?!

Me: Shhh. I heard something. I just hope it's not Greed. Dude's so fucking annoying.

Envy: Told you.

Me: I really don't have time for his bullshit right now. I'm just gonna go, and not worry about him right now. *puts gun away, blows Envy a kiss* I'll see you soon.

Fast Forward…

Before going to bed, I really HAVE to take a shower because I have to scrub off the stickiness, and sweat off of me. While I'm in the shower, I thought about the human and the Homunculus relationship that I just got myself into. This time, Envy is not here to stop me from worrying.

Me: There I go worrying again. If they find out, what's going to happen later?

After a nice long, and cleansing shower, I head to my room, dried both my body, and hair, put my light blue pajamas on, and got in my bed. Dex comes out of his doghouse, and walks to me. I reach my hand out to pet him because I don't want to get up, walk, and then pet him.

Me: Hey, boy. Was Mustang worried out about me?

As a reply, Dex whimpers, and lays his head down on my leg. I reply…

Me: I knew it. I'll see him in the morning, and tell him that I'm fine. Goodnight, Dex.

Dex licks my cheek, and went back into his doghouse. I slowly close my eyes, and held my pillow close to me.

Fast Forward…

I wake up at 9:49 a.m. with a smile on my face. Today is going to be a hell of a celebration even though it started last night. When I got out of my bed, Dex jumps up and down barking; it's a way of him telling me, "Happy Birthday." I scratch behind his ears, and say…

Me: Thank you.

Before I can put on an outfit, the telephone rings. I do keep a phone in my room; I forgot to mention. I pick up the phone, and say…

Me: Hello?

Envy: Hello, birthday girl.

Looks like Envy called to say hi, happy birthday, or something like that.

Me: *giggles* Hi, Envy.

Envy: How's your special day?

Me: Nothing happened just yet. I just got out of bed.

Envy: Did you now? It would've been very nice to wake up next to you, but I had to return back to the other Homunculi.

Me: I know. But the only one who knew that you were out with me was Lust. Did you tell her?

Envy: Yeah.

Me: What did she say?

Envy: She said that she wish that she was there to watch.

Me: *laughs* She said that? It would be a little more embarrassing to be watched by others.

Envy: Did you talk to Mustang?

Me: No. I haven't, but he knew that I was out late according to the party lie I told him Thursday. I'm going to see him when I get out in this room now that you mention it.

Envy: I'm going to tell you that I'm going to be eavesdropping in Central Command so—

Me: *interrupts* No. Don't do that. A lot of people are going to wish me a happy birthday, and they are going to around me most of the day. Just for today, Envy, don't go snooping around the headquarters.

Envy: If you say so, but I must tell you watch out for King Bradley. Since you've been living in the headquarters, he knows you very well. I bet he knows that it's your birthday, and he'll be around looking for you. Be on the lookout.

Me: Wow…

Envy: What? What is it?

Me: I never hear you worry about me before. It sounds cute.

Envy: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyway, I'll see you later. Happy Birthday, Serenity.

Me: Thank you…you mischievous Homunculus you…

I hang up the phone, and put on the outfit with the gold single-sleeved blouse, and shorts with my long gray jacket including the gloves from Lust. Tomboy mixed with sexy is what I call it. I exit my room, and Dex followed. I'm heading to Mustang's office until I see Alphonse and a little girl with an adorable little panda on her shoulder.

Alphonse: Hi, Serenity. Happy Birthday.

Me: Thank you, Phonsie. And who's this?

May: I'm May Chang and this is my panda, Shao May.

Me: Wow. Such names. You guys are from Xing, aren't you?

May: Yes. How did you know?

Me: I met someone else who's from Xing.

The panda bear begin to hiss. Why is it hissing at me? I don't mean any harm. I hear Dex growling, and then I thought…

Me: *in thought* Oh. That's why. *to Dex* Dex, please stop growling at the panda. Sorry, May. Dex doesn't bark at strange animals. He tends to bark at bird, squirrels, and cats.

May: That's okay.

Alphonse: Serenity, were you heading to the Colonel's office?

Me: Yeah. I forgot to see him last night since I came home late. Plus, I was exhausted.

May: Okay. We'll see you later. And Happy Birthday, Ms. Serenity.

Me: Thank you. Call me Serenity.

After talking to Alphonse and May, I head to Mustang's office.

_(Note: There will be couple more chapters prior to Serenity's birthday.)_


	15. Chapter 15

I carefully got to Mustang's office, and I enter without knocking (that was my mistake). In the office was Edward, Havoc, Breda, Brosh, and of course Mustang. When I entered, I hear Havoc say…

Havoc: Hey, it's the birthday girl!

Edward: Hey, Serenity. Happy Birthday.

Me: Thank you, Ed.

Breda: The girl's turning eighteen today. It seems like only yesterday the military took you in.

Mustang: Yes. It definitely went by so fast.

I look at Mustang, and I get a little nervous on what he's going to tell me. I pull myself together, and say…

Me: Mustang, I—

Mustang raises his hand up, and says…

Mustang: I know. You stayed out late last night. I can finally trust you of beginning out late since you return safely. I hope you had fun. *smiles*

Me: Yeah. I did actually.

Mustang: Good to hear.

Boy, do I feel so calm right now. I mean it's a good feeling, but yet, Mustang is not serious around me. Seriously, this "being nice to me" has to stop because I'm an adult now.

Me: That was all I have to say really. I'm going outside for a little bit.

Brosh: Okay. Take care of yourself.

I was about to leave the office until the Furher enters the office. I step all the way back to Mustang's desk, and put my brave face on ready for whatever bullshit he has to say. Dex is also ready since he's growling ferociously.

Bradley: So, today is Serenity's eighteenth birthday.

Breda: Yes, you're Excellency. Look at the woman she has become.

I still glare at Bradley, and I'm breathing heavily. Bradley sees me in that brave condition, and says…

Bradley: She has definitely become a fine young lady. A very brave young lady. I can tell by that look she has on her face.

Havoc: Umm, Serenity, what's wrong?

Bradley: I wouldn't worry about, Havoc. I'm sure she'll calm down.

Me: *in thought*The hell I won't!

Bradley: I have a special birthday gift for Serenity, but I have to give her the gift outside. Come on, Serenity. I won't do anything rash.

Me: *in thought* You bastard…

Brosh: Go ahead, Serenity. Go and get your gift.

Still with animosity I have against Bradley, I slowly walk outside, and Dex follows me out. Don't worry, guys. I have something in mind. When I got out of the office, Bradley closes the doors. I found the chance to flee out of the headquarters, but I wasn't quick enough. Bradley blocks my path, and pulls his sword out. I pull me gun out, and Bradley says…

Bradley: That gun of yours won't help you at this point. Gun or without a gun, you still won't stand a chance against me. So, now you have two choices: Either you put the gun away, and come quietly, or just die on your birthday.

I don't know what to think right now. I mean I would like to shoot him, but I'm scared that if I miss this shot, I'm dead. Like my encounter with Envy, I can't pull the trigger, but this is different. Bradley then says…

Bradley: Can't pull the trigger? You're just like your parents. They're so weak. That's one of the reasons why they're dead.

Me: *in thought* My parents? What does he know about them? *to Bradley* You dumb fuck…

Bradley: I'm guessing you want the second choice then.

Before Bradley can make a move to kill me, I hear a voice say…

Envy: Bradley, you can't kill her remember. Father says that she's a candidate for sacrifice. He still wants her as his pawn.

Envy came to my rescue, and his in the military officer disguise. All I can think is…

Me: *in thought* Thank God…

Bradley: Even though she really is pushing it, but okay. *to me* Serenity, don't think that the Homunculi are done using you because one you become a Homunculus, there's no turning back to your military friends.

Bradley leaves, and when he was out of Envy's sight, Envy runs to me. With too much going on, I relax my body, but I fainted. Before I completely going into a black out, Dex whimpers, and I feel his wet nose on my check.

3rd pov (Envy)

Envy sees Serenity faint, and he calls out to her. Too bad that she can't hear him.

Envy: Serenity! Serenity, wake up. Please wake up! That bastard must've got her so scared. *looks at the Philosopher's Stone on the floor, picks it up* Damn it. He was planning ahead…

Envy picks her up, and takes her to her room while Dex followed. When he enters the room, he locks it, and lays Serenity down on the bed. Envy transforms into the military office, goes to the clinic, and got some paper towels, and cold water to cool her down. Envy returns to Serenity's room then closes the door behind him, and locks it. He dunks one towel in the water then places it on her forehead. He sits next to her, and waits patiently for her to wake up.

Envy: I thought I told her to keep an eye out for him. And what the hell was she thinking? I remember her telling me that she couldn't fight him since she's scared of him.

Pretty soon, Envy hears a sigh escape Serenity's voice. He looks at her trying to get out of her sleep paralysis. Dex approaches the bed, and places his front paws on the bed. Serenity finally opens her eyes, and she sees that she's in her room. She rubs her eyes then sees Envy by her side.

1st pov (Serenity)

I look at Envy in his known form, and I ask him…

Me: What the hell happened?

Envy: You fought against Bradley, and I told you to watch out for him.

Me: See? You're assuming right now, Envy. I didn't fight against Bradley. I was in Mustang's office then he appeared. I was at the right place at the wrong time.

Envy: So, why did you leave the office with him?

Me: A military officer was kind of pushing me to get this "gift" Bradley was talking about. I kind of made up a plan to escape him, but it didn't work out well.

Envy: I bet that he was trying to shove a Philosopher's Stone down your throat…

Me: Are you sure?

Envy: Look. *shows the Philosopher's Stone* I saw this Stone on the floor. He was planning ahead of time to make you into a Homunculus.

Me: So…your Father is still on that?

Envy: He definitely is.

Me: I got a question: When Bradley said, "Once you become a Homunculus, there's no turning back…" what does he mean?

Envy: Apparently, he means when you become a Homunculus, you won't be you. Your personality will change because a specific sin will take over your body. You'll no longer be Serenity if that happens.

Me: It's so strange. After we fucked last night, I bet this "capturing me" bullshit has been escalating a bit. This shit is crazy.

Envy: It is going crazy at this point. Next thing you know, we're found out. So…now that I'm here with you, I wonder if you have time for a round two. * kisses my neck*

Me: And I soon as I say, "fucked", you want to be all up on me. And I don't have time for you to have sex with me again. *pushes him away*Bye.

Envy: I was just kidding.

Me: *sarcastic* Yeah. You were…

Envy: *transforms to military officer* Anyway, I'll see your pretty face later.

Me: Bye, Envy…

Envy leaves the room, and as soon as he left, there was a knock on my door. I hear Winry's voice say…

Winry: Serenity! Are you in there? I have someone I want you to meet.

I got off my bed, and walk to the door. When I open the door and I see Winry with a girl who reminds me of myself, but with very short hair.

Winry: Serenity, this is Paninya. Paninya, this is Serenity—the "infamous" girl of Central.

Paninya: Nice to meet you, Reni.

Me: Reni?

Paninya: It's just a nickname. In Rush Valley, I know someone with the same name, and her friends call her Reni. You don't mind if I call you Reni do you?

Me: No. It's okay.

Winry: Oh, Serenity, you have to meet Fuery and Falman in room 1C.

Me: Do I have to go now?

Winry: Yeah. It's about something important. That's what Riza tell me.

Me: Okay. I'm on my way there now.

Room 1C is a meeting room two floors down from where my room is. When I was a little girl, Mustang told me to never go in there. Looks like I'm going there now…for some serious info to be told to me.


	16. Chapter 16

I stood in front of Room 1C for a moment wondering what it is that we're going to talk about. Is it about the Furher? Is it about the Homunculi? Or do I have to be sent somewhere for safety? I'm not sure. As I enter the room, I realize that the question I was just asking myself was way off since every voice I'm familiar with yell out…

All: Surprise!

I froze for a second, clutch my chest, and stumble a bit as if I was about to faint. I hear Riza tell me…

Riza: Serenity, just breathe.

I took a couple of deep breathes then said…

Me: Oh my God. I was so unaware…

Alphonse: You were supposed to be unaware of it. It was a surprise we planned for you.

Havoc: There's no need to be mad all day. Today is your birthday, Serenity. While you were so busy going out, we pitched in to make it the best eighteenth birthday you ever had.

Winry: That's right. After all, you only turn eighteen once…

Me: Yeah. That' true…

Breda: To make it really good, we have a table for Virgin Margaritas and Virgin Strawberry Daiquiris, your favorite mixers.

For those of you who don't know what mixers are, they're beverages that don't have alcohol in it unless you put in tequila. Add it with crushed ice, and its perfect!

Fuery: Happy Birthday, Serenity! We all love you very much!

Me: So…what're we waiting for? Let's celebrate!

As the minutes elapse, we were having a great time. I fetched myself a Virgin Margarita, and I soon as I did, I fell a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Edward, and Mustang.

Me: Hey, guys. What's up?

Edward: Hey, Serenity, can the colonel and I talk to you about something in private. It'll be quick…

Me: What about?

Mustang: The Furher.

After Mustang replied, I thought about it for a second. I thought that it could be a way to keep myself away from the Furher. So, I answer…

Me: Okay.

Mustang, Edward, and I step out of the room, and walked away from Room 1C a bit. When we found a good spot, Edward asks me…

Edward: You know that the Furher is a Homunculus right?

Me: Yes. Why?

Mustang: Judging on how you looked at him at the office, we figured you would know.

Me: Oh…

Edward: So, if you knew that Bradley's a Homunculus, why would you leave the office with him?

Me: I was trying to escape from him, but I couldn't. Then he mentioned…

Edward: Mentioned what?

Me: *sighs* My parents.

Mustang: Your parents?

Me: He was telling me that I was just like my parents because they're weak, and it's one of the reasons that they're dead.

Edward: Your parents were murdered right?

I nod "yes", and then Mustang says…

Mustang: Her father was not weak. He was made General by the time the war in Ishval came around, and was close friends with Armstrong.

Me: So, what lead to their murder?

Mustang: Before the war, he fell in love with an Ishvalan woman. I believe that since he can't be with the woman, both he and the woman were murdered.

Me: Nobody still doesn't know the culprit of their murder?

Mustang: No…

Me: *in thought* I'm part Ishvalan…

In the middle of the conversation, Ling comes out of the room, and says…

Ling: Hey, birthday girl, everybody is wondering where you went.

Me: I was just in…

Edward: It's okay, Serenity. That's all we wanted to talk about. Let's go back, and have fun.

I smile, and then I say…

Me: Okay.

Soon after, we got back to our party. I'm with Winry, Paninya, and May while drinking a Virgin Margarita. Even though we're talking about something else, I had my mind on Envy for a moment. I did see him minutes ago, but now, I'm missing him. I guess that's how it feels when you just got a boyfriend…but my boyfriend is a Homunculus which makes it so special. I really want to hear him joke around me for just a while, and I want him hugging me right now too. I feel someone tap me, and call me.

Paninya: Reni!

Me: Hmm? Huh? What?

Paninya: Are you…okay?

Me: Yeah. I'm fine…

Winry gets out of her seat, and leans over to my face with this serious expression in my face. I say to her…

Me: What the hell, Winry!?

Winry: You're not okay. You know why?

Me: *nervously* No…

Winry: You met a boy!

May & Paninya: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: You guys don't have to be so loud. And, no, I didn't meet a boy at all.

Paninya: Yes you did. I saw you daydreaming.

Me: Even though I was daydreaming, it wasn't about a boy…because the boys in Central suck. I don't want any of them even if one is actually a gentleman.

Paninya: So, if I took you to Rush Valley, and you say the guys there, would you date anyone of them?

Me: *quickly lies* No.

Paninya: Alrighty…

May: How about the men of Xing?

Me: No.

Winry: Resembool?

Me: No. Listen, I'm very picky on boys. Pretty soon I'll find someone. My adulthood just got started. I don't have to find a man just yet, okay? For now, I rather stay single.

Winry: Okay, but I know that the right man will come around sooner or later.

Me: Yeah. Me too…

Fast Forward…

It's 5:30 p.m. and the sun is setting. Mustang, Riza, Armstrong and I were heading to the cemetery of Central where Hughes and my parents rest in peace. Before we got here, we got three bouquets of roses for each of their graves. I've been to Hughes' grave a couple of times, so now, Armstrong is taking me to see my parents. We got to their tombstones, and I put each bouquet by the tombstones. On the left is Raphael Marcus Hickman's tombstone and on the right is Balqis Hadi Azimi-Hickman's tombstone. My father is an Amestrian and my mother is an Ishvalan.

Armstrong: Here. This is the picture of your parents.

I take the picture from Armstrong, and I take a long look at it with a smile. My father, Raphael, was almost as big as Armstrong, and was bald. My mother, Balqis, was a petite woman with white, long, curly hair, and she was holding a newborn child in her arms. That child is me. I put the picture in my pocket, and I say to Armstrong…

Me: Can I have some time alone for a moment?

Armstrong: Sure…

Armstrong leaves me, and I face the tombstones alone. What I'm about to do is something that you guys might think is crazy, but it's something I never done with my parents.

Me: Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. This is your only child speaking to you. Today is my birthday, so I'm eighteen now; I'm a grown woman. I live with the military, and I have a very loyal pet named Dex. Trust me, Dad, your comrades are taking good care of me. They've been taking care of me when I was only a helpless infant. I'm happy right now, but I still hold a grudge against the people of Central. Mom, Dad, they hate me…a lot especially the girls around here. Honestly, I really don't care because I'm doing my thing, and it's all good. I got a question for you both. What happens when two people from two different sides fall in love with each other? I'm asking because…* looks around*…I lost my virginity to a Homunculus. Apparently, the military is on their ass as well as the Homunculi are on theirs. I have been secretly meeting with one, and next thing you know…I'm no longer a virgin. I know about the Ishvalan war, and the Amestrians were against the Ishvalans, so I have a feeling that you guys should know…even if mine seems to be the worst one…

Mustang: *yells* Serenity, we're heading back now! Come on!

Me: *yells back* Okay! I'm coming! *to her parents* Please help me on this…or your daughter will be a sin…or dead…


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Havoc takes me to a gun range close to the forest, so I can increase my aim, and learn a bit more about guns other than the one I have now. For me to be ready for that, I have to be aware of what bullets to use and what harm it can cause to people. Havoc teaches me about three guns: AK 47, Glock 23, and the shotgun. I first start with the Glock 23 since it's close to the 45 Caliber.

Havoc: I'm sure Riza taught you the basics on how to use a gun, right? So, let's see what you can do.

I create my stance, and I raise the gun pointing it to the target. I shoot at the target using up all of the bullets in the gun.

Havoc: Well, your aim needs a bit more improvement.

According to the target, I have a lot of misses, and only two nines, and one seven. My aim definitely sucks. That's one of the reasons why I can't shoot Greed in the chest.

Me: Damn it!

Havoc: Don't beat yourself over it, Serenity. Remember, it takes practice. *walks to me* Okay, you know spot right here on the top of the gun that you use it to aim. I notice that you kept both eyes open. What you should do is to close one eye, so you can get the perfect aim. Before you can do that though, refill the bullet chamber with more bullets.

Havoc hands me a set of bullets, and I take out the empty bullet chamber then put the new ones inside. As soon as I did that, Havoc says to me…

Havoc: Remember, use the aim on top of the gun, and close one eye.

I relax my body, and did what Havoc told me to do. I close my left eye, and took a shot at the target. It landed at the middle.

Me: Bull's-eye! Whoo!

Havoc: Good, but don't get cocky now. There are more bullets to use up.

After an hour and a half, I finished using the Glock 23 and began to use the two other guns. Out of the two big guns Havoc brought to the range, the easiest one is actually the AK 47. I'm not so good at using the shotgun, so I decide to practice with it a little more. Havoc leaves me for a while, and I'm still on the targets. It looks like I'm getting a bit better at using the shotgun. I made plenty of nines and two eights. I was about to take this last shot until these two people showed up. One was a man who wears something sort of like a gi, and carries a katana. Another person was a woman who had short blonde hair and a tattoo on the right of her right face/shoulder. I pay no attention to them at first, but the guy calls me.

Dolcetto: Hey, tomboy chick!

I don't respond to him, but I took a glimpse at him for a moment. I hear him say to me…

Dolcetto: I know you hear me.

Me: Yeah I can hear you, but I rather not answer.

Dolcetto: Well, you just answered me.

Me: Fuck you.

Martel: Mind if we talk to you for a second?

Me: For what? I don't even know you guys.

Dolcetto: Just to see if you want to join our rebel group. So, would you like to join? Our boss will make it worth your while.

I put the shotgun down, and say…

Me: No. I'm no rebel, and I'm not going against Central like that. Now why don't you do me a favor, and get out of my sight please.

Dolcetto: Ouch. You don't have to be so mean about it.

Me: Well, I'm a bitch, and a bitch is always mean. So, if you talk to a bitch, expect rude remarks from one.

Martel: You have such a bad attitude. You should show a bit more of respect.

Me: Respect? Bitch, please, I'm not even respected by these people, so don't whine to me about my attitude. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading home.

Dolcetto: Hold on, girl. *grabs my arm*

Martel: Dolcetto, don't…!

Like Greed, he grabs my arm, and you know how I get when someone just grabs me like that. I turn around, and backslap him in the face. I kick him back, but that wasn't a good idea. He still held on to my arm, so I fell on the ground with him. I pull my arm away, then say…

Me: Let go of my arm, you bastard. *gets from on top of him*

Before I can walk away, the guy quickly gets up, and pushes me down with my chest on the ground. He says…

Dolcetto: So, you want to get physical with it, eh?

Me: Get off me, asshole!

Dolcetto: I really didn't want to do this to a young lady like you, but you were pushing too hard.

Part of his arm was in my face, so I took the chance to bite him. He yells out…

Dolcetto: Ahhh! You bitch!

The guy releases me, and began to hold his arm. I look at him clutching his wound, and I don't regret at all. He actually started the fight. I was about to head back until I hear the woman say…

Martel: You know you forgot me right?

Me: I don't have for another dumbass like your little friend there. Just be patient until the day I'll make you eat dirt.

While walking back, I thought of those two, and what do they want me for. Of course I'm the streetwise crazy bitch that roams the streets of Central everybody knows about, but why? Even if I were to join them, I know that something bad is going to happen.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up the next morning with the left side of my chest hurting like hell from that shotgun yesterday. When you shoot it, it kind of pushes you back a little bit. I practiced with that gun too much yesterday. I put on an outfit, and walk out of my room with Dex. As soon as I got out, I feel Armstrong hugging me tightly, and I hear him tell me…

Armstrong: Serenity, it's good to see you alive and well after a wonderful sleep! And God bless those parents for risking their lives to save you!

Me: *muffled* Armstrong…would please…let me go…

Armstrong: I'm sorry, Serenity, but it has been eighteen years of you being alive. You have definitely grown into a fine young lady. Your parents would be so pound.

Me: Yeah. I'm sure they are…

Armstrong: Come. Breakfast is served in the dining room for you.

Me: I'll be on my way down. Come on, Dex. Oh, and Armstrong!

Armstrong: Yes?

Me: Thank you for showing me my parents. Now I can talk to them, but I talk to them in my prayers.

Armstrong: *smiles* You're very welcome.

Dex and I head to the dining room on time. For breakfast, I had an omelet with cheese and mushrooms. While eating my breakfast, I see Mustang approach the table I was sitting in.

Mustang: Good morning.

Me: Morning…

Mustang: So, how is your second day of being eighteen?

Me: I still feel like I'm seventeen, but don't worry. It'll fade away sooner or later.

Mustang: I'm sure it will.

There was a silence for a moment, until Mustang says…

Me: Havoc told me about the incident you had with two people the other day.

I kind of flinched at what he just said. I remember that Havoc left me for while, but I didn't know he was watching the confrontation.

Me: Oh, did he?

Mustang: Yes. Havoc said it looked like that they were kidnapping you since a man was holding you down. The truth is… I just want to hear your side of the story.

Me: Honestly, I really don't know who they are, and what they want from me. But, now that you mention the guy holding me…it does kind of make sense that they were trying to kidnap me. Even though Havoc made quite a good prediction, but there are two questions unanswered. Who are they and what do they want with me?

Mustang: Don't worry, Serenity. The military and I will take care of them.

Me: No, Mustang. They're my problem. I had to deal with their bullshit. Let me take care of them. Please…

Mustang: But, Serenity…

Me: No "buts", Mustang. I can handle them. Besides, I know how to deal with some more guns now thanks to Havoc.

Mustang: *sighs* Fine. Just…take care of yourself…

Me: Mustang, you know my motto: Protect yourself at all times. And I take that motto seriously.

Mustang: *chuckles* I'm sure you do…

Fast Forward…

Like every damn day, I go out, and just enjoy the weather. I decide to do something new, and head to the forest, so I can appreciate the environment. There is nice spot that is sort out of the forest, and there's a lake there. I stop there, and enjoy the scenery. The wind blows in my face and hair while I stand with my feet in the water. I look to the sky, and think about my parents for a little while. I never hear about an Amestrian with an Ishvalan in my life until two days ago. Now, that I know that there is such a relationship, I happy to say that I'm an offspring from that couple. But, then again, there's another relationship, but it's kept secret…...for now. I close my eyes enjoying the breeze until I feel my hips being touched. I gasp, and then I hear a voice say in my ear…

Envy: Surprise. *kisses cheek*

Me: *laughs from feeling* Damn it, Envy. You just interrupted my peace.

Envy: How's my human?

Me: I'm fine. Just sick and tired of bullshit people give me.

Envy: Uh oh. What did Greed do this time?

Me: Greed didn't do anything. I haven't seen that asshole in two days. Well, if you really what to know, these two people approached me the other day, and were trying to kidnap me.

Envy: Really? Do I have to kill the bastards who pester my girlfriend?

Me: Well, I wouldn't worry about it I guess. I lied to Mustang saying that I'll take care of it. If the military gets involved, it will give a clue about our secret relationship.

Envy: That's good thinking…

I shrug my shoulders, and look at the lake's horizon. While listening to the waves, I close my eyes, and I feel his chin on my right shoulder. Even though I'm enjoying the wind and sound, I feel my jacket leaving my body, and then I hear it land on the ground. I ask…

Me: Umm, Envy…what the fuck are you doing…?

Envy: I can see that you're enjoying the wind, so I thought that taking off some clothing would help you enjoy it a lot more.

Me: Oh, really?

Envy: Mmm-hmm…

Me: Taking off my jacket is one thing, but taking off all my clothes is another story.

Envy: Alright. You got me. But can we still do it?

Me: *turn to look at him* It looks like you would stop at nothing of trying to do me, Envy. And I meant to tell you that my hole is still sore.

Envy: Even though it was painful to you, but you…

Me: I know I did. *sighs* If I make out with you, would that help change your mind?

Envy: Let's see where it goes.

I begin to kiss Envy for a little while, and as soon as we start kissing, it got a little crazy. Envy and I start tongue kissing, and he sucks on my tongue. My fingers are running through his palm tree hair while his arms are rubbing my hips. When my legs start to tremble, I notice that the weather was changing…again. I break the kiss, and look at the sky that's now gray. I push Envy away from me, pick up my jacket, and put it on. I hear Envy say…

Envy: Serenity, what the hell is wrong with you?

Me: The weather looks like it's going to get nasty. The clouds are damn near gray and I get crazy hypothermia.

As soon as I mention that, I felt a rain drop land on my nose.

Me: Damn it!

The rain starts to poor down, and I run with Envy trying to get out of the rain. While running, I notice a nice size cabin within the woods. I pull at Envy's arm and say…

Me: Envy, there's a cabin over here.

We run to the cabin, and quickly got inside. Envy closes the door, and I'm standing in the middle of the room…freezing. I can even hear myself shivering.

Envy: Serenity… are you okay?

Me: N-n-n-n-no…

Envy approaches me, then lays me down on the couch, and runs around the cabin trying to find a blanket that can help me get rid of my hypothermia. I knew that Envy found one when he puts the blanket on my cold body. Soon enough, I was warm. My clothes dried up, and the rain stopped afterwards.

Envy: How are you feeling now?

Me: A lot better. Thank you.

There was a silence, and it was a hell of a long silence. I notice Envy's hand on my thigh, and it's moving up and down, but I didn't do anything…yet. I just look at him funny for a moment, and I see him lean his head in between my breasts. I sigh trying not to laugh. I feel his ear there, and my heart trying to jump out. Envy breaks the silence by saying…

Envy: I can hear your heart pounding. It's very steady…

Me: Yeah. You see, Envy, if you learn more about us humans, you'll find out how pretty fascinating we are.

Envy: Now, you're just trying to be funny.

Me: Not really.

All of a sudden, something hits the cabin causing it to collapse. Envy and I manage to get out of the debris. I look and Envy, and say…

Me: Are you okay?

I see Envy put his neck back in place, and he says…

Envy: Damn! That hurts.

Me: No shit, Sherlock!

After I said that, I hear a voice say to Envy…

Greed: Envy the Jealous…it's been a very long time.

I look across from me to see Greed with four people with him; two of them I recognize. As of right now, I'm ready for what Greed has to say because now that Envy is here with me, he can help me shut him up.


	19. Chapter 19

Greed: Envy the Jealous…it's been a very long time…

Envy and I turn around to see Greed, and four other people with him. Two of them I recognize from the other day. I sigh with frustration, and thought…

Me: *in thought, rolls eyes* Damn. It's that annoying bastard. I wonder what this jackass wants now.

Dolcetto: Hey, Serenity. You remember me?

Me: Yeah, I remember you. You're that son of a bitch I bit yesterday. And I remember you too. *points at Martel*

Martel: I hope you kept you're word about me, and I quote, "eating dirt."

Me: I can make you eat dirt right now.

Greed: Now, Martel, I don't want you two to fight. I don't want any damaged inflicted on her.

Me: *in thought, sarcastically* Oh wow, he cares…

Greed: Serenity, I see that you're still looking gorgeous as ever.

Me: Flattery will get you nowhere, Greed. Might as well tell me what you're doing here. *fold arms*

Greed: Well, since you want to know, I'm here to try again. So, I will ask you nicely like before.

Will you hang out me and a group of…?

Me: *interrupts* No.

Greed: Sorry…?

Me: Did I stutter!?

There was a silence for a moment until when Greed chuckled. Greed says to me…

Greed: You really don't know me well, do you? *walks to me* You, missy, are talking to a Homunculus named Greed. You know what that means, don't you? I always get what I want. * walks around her* I always take anything, and anyone easily, but you are definitely hard to get, and you're not even playing. Even though you've already answered, I'm not taking no for an answer. *leans to ear* I'm just going to take you in case you haven't figured it out…

Envy: Get away from her!

Greed: Oh, Envy, I forgot that you're here. I was just talking to your little girlfriend here.

Envy: You're not taking her away from me, you bastard.

Greed puts me on his shoulder, and says to Envy…

Greed: Sorry, Envy. I just did.

Me: ENVY! HELP ME! ENVY!

Greed begins to run away while I was on his shoulder yelling for Envy. I kept on yelling out for him until I got to the point when I can't yell anymore. My voice was fading, and I'm too far from Envy. Along the way to where ever Greed is taking me, I Ko-ed.

3rd pov (Envy)

(_This happens after Envy fought the four chimeras, and it's pretty short.)_

Envy is on his knees huffing, and puffing in anger with fallen trees, broken tree bark, and knocked out chimera surrounding him. A flash of Greed taking Serenity appears in his head which aroused his anger even more. He also hears her screaming for him in his mind.

Serenity: * in Envy's head* ENVY! HELP ME! ENVY!

Envy: Serenity…that's bastard took her…*tightens his fists*

Envy runs to Bido, and hold him by his shirt, and yells…

Envy: Where's Greed?

Bido doesn't reply at first, until Envy raises his voice saying…

Envy: Tell me where he is now!

Bido: He took the girl to a nearby waterfall…

Envy growls, and releases Bido out of his grasp. Envy begins to run, and begins to search for Greed and Serenity by the nearest waterfall.

Envy: Don't worry, Serenity. I'm coming.

1st pov (Serenity)

I wake up, and found my arms wrapped around a tree. I look at my feet for a moment, and then I look up to see Greed leaning on another tree. He says…

Greed: Well, you're finally wake. I hope you had a nice little nap.

I look at my arms, and I notice that my jacket is not on me. I sigh, and Greed continues to speak.

Greed: Don't worry about your jacket. It's hanging on that boulder over there. *points to the boulder* I needed to see a bit more of you, so I had to remove that bulky jacket. *walks to me* Let me move this hair out of your pretty face.

Greed moves some strands of my hair from my face only to see me glaring at him. Greed puts his hand on my right cheek, and it provokes me even more.

Greed: Aww, don't give me that look. It only messes up your face.

Greed moves his hand down to my lower body, and stops at my hip. I gasp at that feeling, and Greed says…

Greed: What's with that voice? Are these your weak points here? *pokes hip*

Me: Ahh! Quit doing that…

Greed: You know I heard that voice long ago, but not too long ago exactly. It only happened two days ago…when you were having sex with Envy.

I widen my eyes, and say…

Me: That's not true! I would do no such thing with him!

Greed: Oh really? What if I said that I watched you two? If you don't believe me, I saw him bend you over that table, and you were screaming enjoying every…last…bit…of it. He seemed pretty aggressive.

I have nothing else to say to him after what he just said. I can't believe that he saw me and Envy that night. I just can't…believe it at all. I want to cry about it since it's sort of a clue that will get both me and Envy in trouble.

Greed: I'm right, aren't I? So, now that you're my greatest possession, I'll make you feel a lot better than that good for nothing. How about we start off with a nice smooch?

When Greed's face was closing in on mine, I took to chance to spit at him. I pretty much made him mad since he punched my stomach while saying…

Greed: You stupid bitch!

When Greed punched my stomach, air escaped from me, and I begin to choke. After choking, I got dizzy, and then got into a blackout.

3rd pov (Envy)

After he punched Serenity in the stomach and knocked her out, Greed says…

Greed: Take another nap, and when you're a good girl, I'll see about that kiss.

After saying that with a chuckle, Greed can here Envy yell…

Envy: You bastard!

Envy appears before Greed can do anything else. With his hands folded, Greed lets out a laugh, and says…

Greed: Well, look who's here to rescue his girl. Isn't that sweet?

Envy: Cut the sarcasm, and release Serenity!

Greed: What? You want me to release her? Sorry, no can do. You see, she's my property now. I think she'll be better off without a freak of nature in her life.

Envy: Serenity! Serenity, are you alright!?

Of course, she doesn't answer him since she's out cold. This only intensifies his anger even more. After seeing Serenity like that, something inside of him begins to boil.

Envy: What did you do to her!?

Greed: Oh, I just knocked her out with a punch. She spat in my face * wipes the saliva off his face*, and trust me when I say this, she deserved that.

Envy: Shut up! That girl has been through so much, and now you just want to abuse her with your greediness? Have you ever thought that she has a life to live? How dare you stalk such a woman who has nothing to do with you, or your filthy chimera! In case you didn't understand, I came here to take back what's mine.

Envy begins to unleash his true form. As soon as he did, he hits Greed sending him backward towards a tree. Greed starts to throw up blood a little bit, and looks up at Envy.

Envy: If you think that you're just snatching Serenity away from me, you got another thing coming!

_(The next chapter happens after the fight between Envy and Greed. I really don't know how to make a good fight seen. Sorry.)_


	20. Chapter 20

3rd pov (Envy)

Envy: If you think that you're just snatching Serenity away from me, you got another thing coming!

Greed gets up trying to shake the pain of from that hit, and then wipes the leftover blood from his lips. He sighs, and then says…

Greed: Looks like I have to fight for what's REALLY mine…

Greed then summons his Ultimate Shield on his body, then charges to Envy. Before Greed can even land an attack on him, Envy hits Greed with his tail. Greed was about to hit a tree again, but this time, he bounces back, then lands on Envy's back. Envy tries to shake him off, but Greed is holding on tight. After trying to get on straight, Greed pierces his sharp nails into Envy's skin. Envy yells in pain while Greed impales him with his nails a few times. Envy growls, grabs Greed, and slams him on the ground. Greed is lying on his back for moment without saying anything at first. Before Greed can say anything, Envy says…

Envy: Had enough yet? If so, you should do what I told you to. For the last time, let Serenity go!

Greed: Never!

Envy grabs Greed and starts to squeeze him. Envy's grip gets tighter and tighter and Greed kind of yelps out in pain. Envy says to Greed…

Envy: I'm tired of asking you the same question over and over again. Since you refuse…

Envy throws Greed towards a very large boulder, and then says…

Envy: I'll just have to beat you, and make you release her!

Greed barely stands on his two legs, and trudges towards Envy. Envy says to Greed…

Envy: Is that supposed to make me feel bad about beating you to a bloody pulp? Too bad that doesn't work on me!

Envy then uses his tail putting Greed back on the ground. Greed throws up blood once more, and tries to get up yet again. Before Greed can attack Envy again, Envy is still beating him senseless; he won't even let Greed land one punch on him. Greed is now at the point where he can no longer try, and fight Envy with this kind of anger. Greed is still on the ground breathing heavily. Envy says…

Envy: So…are you giving up…or do I have wait for your bones to grow back, so I can break them again…?

Greed: *chuckles* All that violence…all that violence for one silly young woman.

Envy: *growls* What's so funny about that?

Greed: I'm not laughing at your violence. I'm laughing at how you take a risk to love that girl, and still have your loyalty to Father.

Envy: I know that…

Greed: Have you ever thought about what will happen to you both when you guys are seen together?

After Greed questioned that to him, Envy didn't have an answer to give. Greed continues…

Greed: Just as I thought, you have no clue. I saw a look on her face after I told her what I found out about you two.

Envy: About us? Wait. You mean that…

Greed: That's right. I saw the both of you.

Envy's anger intensifies once more, and punches Greed further into the ground.

Envy: You bastard! You might put us both in danger!

Greed: Don't get so worked up about it. I have nothing to do with your relationship with her.

Envy: I hope so because you have a knack for not keeping your shut.

After Greed makes out another chuckle, he says…

Greed: Even though I have nothing to do with it, I would love to see that relationship torn apart.

After saying that, Greed passes out in the middle of a ditch Envy made when he punched him. Envy uses nails to cut the rope that has Serenity tied up. Serenity's unconscious body was falling to the ground, but Envy breaks her fall with his hand. Envy rolls her over making her lay on her back. Some of her hair is in her face, and she's slowly breathing. Envy tries calling her, but she didn't move nor did a voice escape her lips.

1st pov (Serenity)

_(This scene happens when she's dreaming about her mom, and she's an infant child in this dream.)_

I wake up seeing my mother's red eyes looking at me, and she's smiles without anything worrying, or she's trying to put on a straight face. She says to me…

Balqis: Hey, sweetie. I hope you had a nice nap. *smiles*

My mother picks me up taking me out of a white and green basinet. She holds me close to her chest, and I hold her index finger. I hear her calling my name until I hear my name being echoed.

_Out of Dream…_

I hear my name being echoed by a voice that doesn't sound familiar to me at all. I got out of a paralysis, and open my eyes slowly. As soon as I did, I hear a voice say…

Envy: Are you okay, Serenity?

My eyesight was blurry for a moment until it clears up. When it cleared, I saw some hideous green monster with a black mane, freaky looking eyes, eight legs, a tail, and looked like it had people trying to come out of it. When I saw that thing, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Me: Ahhh! A-A-A-A-A MONSTER!

I notice that I was on this thing's hand, so I kind of had the guts to try and jump off, but it kept using its hands to hold me up.

Envy: Wait! What the hell are you doing!?

I ignore what the monster just said, and I ended up falling off. I didn't make a good landing, but I got off and try to run away. Before I could, I hear the monster say…

Envy: Serenity, it's me, Envy!

I stop, and turn around slowly to look at the monster who claims to be Envy. If it is Envy, I'll be in complete shock. I try to reply, but I stutter saying…

Me: E-E-E-E-E-E-Envy? Th-Th-That's r-r-r-really…you?

Envy: Yes it is! It's me, Serenity!

When I take a breath of air, I got back to my unconscious state…again.

3rd pov (Envy)

Serenity faints after she sees him in his unleashed form. Envy sighs in annoyance, and says…

Envy: She's so weird…

After giving a compliment about Serenity, Envy hears the voice of his sister nearby.

Lust: What a mess you made around here…

Envy: And for a good reason too. Greed has been messing around again, but this time, it was with Serenity.

Lust: *looks at the unconscious Greed* Well, that's what he deserves for poking his nose into a relationship that doesn't concern him. And speaking of Serenity, how's she doing?

Envy: *points at Serenity* That should answer your question.

Lust looks at the direction where Serenity is passed out. Lust approaches her, and sits her up. Serenity's head is hung low, but Lust sits her head up. She says…

Lust: How did she get like this?

Envy: She saw me like this…

Lust: Well, if I were her, I would be shocked too.

Envy: Hey!

Lust: Anyway, she needs to be treated mentally. Greed must've annoyed the hell out of her. It looks like if someone were to mention him, she'll be easily provoked. Let's go into that cave underneath the waterfall, so when she wakes up, Serenity will see that she's in peace.

Envy: *turns back to his known form* Okay…

1st pov (Serenity)

I woke up, and got out of a paralysis once again. I sit up, and noticed that I'm underneath a waterfall. I see Envy in the form I know, sitting by the waterfall with his back facing me.

Me: *low voice* Envy…

Lust: Don't move. You're body is still in shock a little bit. You need to relax a little more.

Me: Solaris?

Lust: That's my alter ego. My real name is-

Me: *interrupts*Lust?

Lust: Envy told you about me, did he?

Me: Yes, but very little. He even told me that you knew about the two of us. You have my thanks for keeping such a huge secret. And the other thing…*blushes*

Lust: No problem. I hope you had a wonderful experience. *smiles*

Me: It was definitely a wonderful experience, but then again I was in pain; he was aggressive. So, what are you doing in the forest?

Lust: I was supposed to be on a date with Jean, but it looks like he had a lot of work to do.

Me: Hey, that's how the military is. Believe me. I don't even bug Mustang about his work, and he puts on a fake mood which supposed to be telling me that he has no worries. But that doesn't work on me.

Lust: I believe you. *to Envy* Hey, Envy, your girlfriend is awake, and it looks she's doing pretty well. Why don't you come over to comfort her?

Envy turns his head around, and his purple eyes look at me. Envy stands up, and approaches me. When he walks over to me, he sits down next to me. Envy takes a long look at me, and then looks to another direction. Lust says to me…

Lust: Pretty soon, she'll be in the feisty mood that you know and love. You should be grateful that she's still alive.

Envy: I am, but I'm worried about what she'll say.

Me: What I'll say about what?

Lust: I believe he's talking about his true form, Serenity.

Me: His true form? You mean that monster that look somewhat of a lizard? *looks at Envy*

Lust: That's right…

Me: Even though that thing is his form, I still love the wise-cracking, protective Homunculus he is.

I look at the expression on Envy's face, and I continue…

Me: I'm looking at him right now, and I still have that attraction to him, even though this isn't the real look of him. *to Envy* I love you, Envy. No matter what happens, I'll protect you like how you protect me.

Envy: You're being touchy again. Don't do that…

I smile at Envy, and he smiles at me, then wraps his arms around me. He buries his face in my fuzzy, black hair. I grab my jacket, and cover myself up with it. Before getting comfortable, I gave him a nice, soft kiss on his lips. After a crazy confrontation with Greed and his chimera, another Homunculus is there to comfort me by wrapping his semi-muscular arms around me. As of right now, I'm enjoying the peace, and I'm not worrying about anything…for now…


	21. Chapter 21

I wake up to yet another marvelous morning, and I'm enjoying the peace. But I know that even though I wake up to a calm morning, crazy shit happens as time passes. I was beginning to head out of my room until I saw the Furher walking down the hall. I slam my room door, and wait a moment for him to pass. I see Dex growling at the bottom of the door, and I look to see the Furher's shadow in front of my door. I start shaking in fear, and I also start to sweat. He only stood in front of the door for a minute or two, and then he leaves. I sigh in relief, and open the door slowly. I see the Furher turn to another hallway, and I get out slowly. I stand in the middle, and I thought of something.

Me: *in thought* What if I investigated around his office? I might find some juicy information, and tell Mustang…

I'm proud of what I thought just now and Dex and I venture to the Furher's office.

Fast Forward…

Dex and I arrive at the office, and entered it easily; the doors were left unlocked. I close the doors behind me, and I approach the desk. I look at the paperwork left on the desk, but nothing was good enough to show Mustang. Dex sniffs something, and barks trying to get my attention.

Me: You find something, Dex?

Dex barks once more, and he seems to have his eye on drawer. I walk to the drawer, and I open it without hesitation. Inside the drawer, was a small bag, so I thought that contains something small. I grab the bag, and say to Dex…

Me: Good job, boy.

I sit on the chair, and open the small bag. I took out the item that was inside the bag, and it was the…

Me: The Philosopher's Stone? He's still trying, but he's looking for the right time. This is perfect. Come on, boy, let's go tell Mustang…

Dex barks, and we both leave the office. Now, all I have to do is show this to Mustang. Before I can get there, I actually run into Mustang and Riza in the hallway.

Mustang: Serenity, we have to talk to you about something.

Me: What's up?

Mustang: The Furher has been roaming around the command center aimlessly for two days. I believe he's still searching for you.

Riza: A military officer recommended that you should stay at a hotel until its safe for you to come back to the headquarters. That officer and Havoc will guard you.

Me: Okay. What about Dex?

Riza: That's okay, Serenity. I'll let Dex stay over at my place.

Me: Thank you, Riza.

Mustang: You should go ahead and start packing right away. Those officers are waiting patiently for you, Serenity. I'll be sure to visit you everyday to check how your bodyguards are taking care of you.

Me: Thanks, Mustang. I appreciate that.

Fast Forward…

After I packed the things I really need, Breda gives me a ride to the hotel. He starts off a conversation by saying…

Breda: So, are you going to miss the command center?

Me: I might, but I'm only going to be at the hotel until it's safe to return back. This shit is crazy…battling the Homunculi and everything…

Breda: There's definitely a lot going on, and since you've been captured by those guys, you're very vulnerable to them now. And every day, the Furher is hot on your tail. I don't think he'll find you in the hotel. That's the last place he'll find you since you never hung out in a hotel exactly.

Breda parks the car in front of the hotel where Havoc and the military officer are waiting for me. Breda says…

Breda: Well, here we are.

I take my things, and got out of the car. Before I can approach the officers, Breda calls out to me.

Breda: Hey, stay safe, okay?

Me: Okay…

Breda leaves, and I approach the officers. Havoc walks to me, and then says…

Havoc: Come on. Let's escort you to your room.

Fast Forward…

Havoc and the military officer escort me to Room 3B, which is the room I will be staying in. When I stand in front of the door, Havoc says…

Havoc: This gentleman here is going to guard you, so he'll be in room with you. If you need me, Solaris and I will be Room 3D.

Me: Solaris is with you?

Havoc: Yeah. I was supposed to date her by walking in the forest with her, but I was caught up in my work. So, I'm going to make it up to her.

Me: Well, that's good. You're such a good boyfriend, you know? I'll be sure to come to you guys for help. I'll see you later, Havoc.

I use the hotel key to enter my room, and the officer who is guarding me follows. I close the door, but before I can unpack, I thought of something.

Me: *in thought* He said "Solaris". If Lust is here, then that means…*to officer, smiles* Hey, Envy…

Envy: *transforms to known form* Hey…

Me: *starts to unpack stuff* Is this some sort of double date or something?

Envy: It does sound like that since that guy brought Lust with him, but the truth is Bradley isn't giving up so easily on you. He's been taking random-

Me: *interrupts* I know. Mustang told me. And speaking of the Furher…*takes out the small bag*…it's another Philosopher's Stone. Dex and I were snooping around his office, and this was in a drawer. *gives bag to Envy* So, you planned this just for me to be safe from the Furher?

Envy: Yes…

Me: Good thinking, Envy. *takes off jacket, walks to mirror*And right on time too. I almost got caught by Bradley just this morning when I woke up. For a moment, he stood in front of my door, and then he left. I was about to have a heart attack. If this goes wrong, he's going to kill me. *panics, breaths quickly*

Envy: Don't let your fears bring you down easily. Remember…you're valiant, smart, and gentle…

Me: Thanks for reminding me…

There was a silence while I put my clothes in the drawers, and then it was broken when Envy lays on the bed, then compliments about it.

Envy: *sighs* This bed is soft, Serenity.

Me: Is it?

Envy: Just come here, and feel it. I'm telling the truth.

I walk to the bed, but instead of laying on it, I use my hands to push it down to see how soft it is. I sit on it, and then say…

Me: It maybe soft…but my bed is softer. *takes a pillow* The pillows aren't even firm. A strain in the neck awaits me. *lays down, stuffs pillow in face*

I feel the bed move, and Envy moves the pillow from my face. I had my eyes closed, and I hear Envy say to me…

Envy: …Are you asleep?

Me: No…just taking advantage of the silence a bit…

Envy: Really? Why can't we just make a little bit of noise?

Me: …I don't want to right now, Envy.

Envy: *attacks with pillow* You're boring.

Me: *takes another pillow, hits Envy* I'm not boring!

I hit Envy with the pillow a couple of times, and I hear him laughing. I stop hitting him, and got back to what I was doing. As soon as put two pairs of jeans in the drawer, I feel a pillow hit me from behind. I freeze reacting that hit. I slowly turn to look at Envy, and he has somewhat of a haughty smile on his face. I turn to face the drawer, and say…

Me: Okay. Okay. So, you want to play that way, Homunculus?

I got something for him. I search around the room for a wash cloth, and I roll it up by hold it by holding two corner diagonally from each other, then turning it. I lot at Envy with a smirk, and tell him…

Me: Come here, Envy…

Without hesitating, Envy walks up to me. When he got to the right spot, I whip Envy at the left side of his torso. The expression on his face had "what the hell" all over it, and that exactly what he says to me.

Envy: What the hell, Serenity? You just told me to come.

Me: Yeah, come here.

This time, Envy kind of approaches me slower than before. I count five seconds, then I hit him again. He looks up at me again, and I say…

Me: Try hitting me with that pillow again. Watch what's going to happen.

Envy didn't reply to me, but he did attack with the pillow. I fell on my bottom, and I accidentally drop my wash cloth weapon; I'm unarmed…for now. I playfully yell out "no", and I'm laughing and choking at the same time. I pick up my weapon, and I hit Envy's leg with it.

Envy: Ow!

Envy drops his guard, and I found the chance to get up, steal the pillow, then attack him with it. Envy falls on the bed, and I stood on the bed still attacking Envy while saying…

Me: I'm…not…boring…!

Envy grabs my ankle, and he trips me making me land on my back. Envy quickly gets on top of me, and pins my arms down. While I'm laughing, Envy says to me…

Envy: Say that you surrender.

I'm still laughing, and Envy reiterates.

Envy: Say you surrender.

Me: *laughing* I…I surren—

Envy: Say it!

Me: Alright! I surrender! I surrender!

Envy: Good…

I stop laughing, and I look at Envy, who is still on top of me, smiling at me with a smile that says "I win." I thought of something that he'll like, and say…

Me: Why don't we make a bit more noise?

Envy: Hm. Sounds good to me…

Envy leans to my face, and places his lips onto mine. I already start moaning, and chuckling against his lips. This kissing session gets even hotter when Envy sticks his tongue in my mouth. Like last time, our saliva builds up and begins to mix together. Envy moves his lips away from mine, so our tongues can wrestle outside a little bit. Envy starts sucking my tongue, sucking out the saliva out of my mouth. It feels like he was trying to pull out my tongue. While he was doing that, my fingers were roaming around his hair. Envy breaks the kiss, and begins to unbutton my gray long-sleeved blouse. After unbuttoning all off the buttons, he sees me in a bra for the first time. Remember, I didn't wear one that night.

Envy: Finally. I get to see you in a bra.

Me: Be lucky that I'm not embarrassed. I didn't wear one last time…

Envy: Well, it's nice to see you in one, but…I really want to see your breasts again.

After Envy said that, he pulls the bra cups down revealing my breasts again. Envy starts squeezing them hard, but not too hard. He starts to tease my left nipple by flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

Me: Oh, Envy…

My body is already starting to vibrate a little. Envy starts sucking, and biting it while pinching the other nipple. With those actions, my "girls" are being tickled, and nipples are getting hard. It feels so good that I grip the bed sheets really hard. While in the middle of enjoying this pleasure, there was a knock on the door. I hear a familiar voice say…

Edward: Serenity!? Are you in there!? We just want to say hello.

Envy: *stops, whispers*It's the pipsqueak…


	22. Chapter 22

As you well know, Envy and I were about to do it. And my wild side was about to be yanked out again, but a familiar voice brought us to a halt. Edward knocked on my door, and I believe he brought some people with him since he said, "we."

Envy: *stops, whispers*It's the pipsqueak…

Me: *sarcastic* Thank you, Envy. I didn't know it was Ed. *to Edward* Hold on, Ed! I'm coming!

I push Envy off me, and I start to pull the bra cups back up, and then button my shirt up. When I finish, I told Envy…

Me: I'm going to invite Edward in here. Transform into that officer, and when I invite them in, don't do anything rash please.

I walk to the door, and then I open it to let Edward, Alphonse, and Winry in. Before they can enter, Winry squeals in happiness by saying…

Winry: You're wearing the shirt I gave you!

Me: Yeah…I am…come in…

They enter the room, and Edward says to me…

Edward: Havoc told us that you'll be staying here for a while. So, we decided to come and visit you for a little bit.

Me: *sigh* He said that…?

Alphonse: Is something wrong, Serenity? You seem to be acting strange.

Edward: Yeah. You look like you're nervous about something. Is it the change of scenery?

Me: Not really, but you're right saying that I'm nervous. I just hope that it's not simple for the Furher to find me.

Alphonse: That's still troubling you?

Me: Yeah. Out of all the dangerous people I've encountered, he scares me the most next to Greed. I mean, I'm the definition of a bitch, but even a bitch has a fear.

Edward: I promise…all of us will protect you. But still, you are Raphael's daughter, and I know he's damn near fearless. There will be a time when you have to put your fears aside, and fight for what you think is right.

Winry: You know, Serenity, Ed is right about you. Even though you're known as a troublesome girl, you have to show that you're courageous other than just saying it.

Me: *smiles* …Thank you, guys. Before you go…

I go to the kitchen, and pour three of us (not Alphonse) some milk. I gave Winry her milk and then gave a cup to Edward. Ed looks at the milk for a moment, and then says to me…

Edward: Serenity…are you trying to kill me?

Me: No. Why?

Edward: You just gave me a lame excuse of a drink!

Me: That "lame excuse of a drink" is good for you. I learned that the hard way. All of us have. *takes a sip of milk*

Edward: I don't care! I'm not drinking this!

Me: Ed, you have to—

Edward: No!

Me: DRINK THAT SHIT, OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE A PIPSQUEAK FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAMN LIFE!

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK, YOU CRAZY BITCH?!

Alphonse: Guys, calm down…

Me: *moves hair from face* Whatever. I'll drink it. If it just sits there, it's a waste.

Edward: Okay. We're leaving, but watch out for the Homunculi. Even though you're hiding from the Furher, you need to hide from Envy and the others. They're just as dangerous…

Me: Okay.

Edward leaves and both Alphonse on Winry follow him. I count at least ten seconds for them to be far from my room and for Envy to transform back. After ten seconds, I said…

Me: Okay, Envy. You can transform back.

Envy: *transform back to known form* Finally they left!

Me: Sometimes I want to shove that milk down his throat and make him realize that it's good for his bones.

I hear Envy laugh at me, and I smile at him. I walk up to him, and wrap my arms around him and say…

Me: I love you. *kisses him*

Envy: What is this for?

Me: Just wanted to say that.

Fast Forward…

Pretty soon after, morning turned to night. Before I can go to bed, I call Mustang to see how he's doing. Plus, I wanted to ask him why he didn't visit me. He did say he was going to visit me to see how I'm doing before I left the command center. I get to the phone, and dial the number. I patiently wait for him to answer, but he didn't answer. I'm mad at him right now, but then again I think that something's up. Still it makes me mad though. I stand in front of the mirror without looking at my mad face in the reflection. I standing there for a moment, and then I hear Envy ask me…

Envy: Are you upset?

Me: Yes, but only a little.

Envy: A little? By the look on your face, you look furious. *touches my shoulder*

Me: Don't touch me right now, Envy. I'm already pissed off…

Envy: You're pissed. What's wrong?

Me: My so called "big brother" didn't visit me today like he said he would. He freaking promised me that he would visit me. So, I try calling him, and there was no answer.

Envy: Ever thought that there might be something going on?

Me: If so, then that's a no brainer. *yells* But still!

Envy: Serenity, why don't you just relax for once? No need to be mad all the time.

Me: I know, but my personality is the opposite of the meaning of my name.

Envy: Listen, forget your "big brother", and chill out. To help with that, let's go out to the forest.

Me: At night? Are you fucking nuts?

Envy: No. I'm a Homunculus, and I hope that you didn't forget that I'm ruthless.

Me: No. I didn't forget. *smiles*

Envy: So…let's go.

Me: Okay…

Fast Forward…

Envy and I sneak out of the hotel at midnight, so we can hang around in the forest. I bring a flash light along with us, so we can see around the forest. So far, I'm glad that I got out. Envy starts trying to get some of me again, and I allow it since no one is here to stop us from fucking. Envy has me up against a tree, and starts nibbling at my bottom lip. I bother his lips as well by flicking his upper lip. I moan and giggle reacting from my hips are getting squeezed. As soon as this teasing gets intense, I look to my right to see a hot spring. I move away from Envy, and run to the spring while saying…

Me: Oooooo a hot spring! Can this night get any better?

I begin to take off my clothes, and I hear Envy ask me…

Envy: What're you doing?

Me: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking off my clothes so I can get into this hot spring. Think about it, Envy. That's a hot spring, and can do stuff in there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take off my clothes, and I'll let you know when to come in.

Envy: …Fine…

Envy leaves, and I finally have the privacy to take off my clothes, even though I was half naked for him last time. I lay the flashlight and the gun on top of my clothes, then got into the hot spring.

Me: Okay, Envy, I'm waiting on you!

I don't hear a reply from Envy, so I try calling him again. No answer. Now, I'm thinking about where he went, and the next I knew, I got startled by him. He was right behind me in the hot spring…with nothing on except his headband. I know we had sex before, but I never seen him without his clothes. To shake it off, I say…

Me: You startling me is going to going to be the death of me one day. Please do me a favor and stop doing that.

Envy: Something tells me that you really didn't want to say that. You wanted to say something else.

Me: No I didn't…

Envy: You lie pretty quick, Serenity. You like what you see, huh?

Me: Sicko.

Envy wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me close to his body. I don't even know anything slick to say next. Even though the hot spring is pretty hot, my face gets hot too. Every time he does that, it drives me crazy.

Envy: Admit it.

Me: Alright, alright, alright! Damn it! I admit that I never seen you naked before, and it knocks me dead in the head.

Envy: Same with you.

Me: True. True. Anyway, I did say we can do stuff in this spring. So, why don't we get started?

Envy and I chuckle in a naughty way while his fingers were running around in my hair. Once again, I'm about to get boned…


	23. Chapter 23 (Lemon Pt1)

After we made such a naughty chuckle together, Envy and I start kissing. We actually took it nice and easy because I'm not going anywhere and neither is he. Envy sticks his tongue into my mouth and then starts sucking on it. Like before, it felt like he's trying pull it right out of my mouth. I make an "ehh" kind of noise a few times trying to get him to stop. I couldn't say any words since he's tugging my tongue. Anyway, Envy understood the noise I was making, and starts wrestling with my tongue again. It was a relief if you ask me. Envy stops french-kissing me, he moves down to my neck and begins to nibble on it. My neck was never teased before and he found my sweet spot just like that. I moan reacting to that and Envy chuckles against me neck.

Envy: *chuckles* You like that…don't you?

Me: U-uh-huh…

Feeling Envy's warm breaths and his tongue teasing my sweet spot really turns me on. Envy gets a little rough on it and I squeal.

Me: Ah, Envy…

Envy chuckles against my neck again, and then moves his right hand down to my waist. He starts squeezing it…really hard. I give out a couple of loud moans and Envy says to me…

Envy: You sound so cute when you're turned on. It gets me really horny.

I chuckle at him while my body gets heated up. After messing with my hips, he makes his way to teasing the "girls" again. Instead of using one hand, he uses both to make it more pleasurable. I look at Envy in his eyes while he does the same with mine. I smile at him and ask…

Me: How do they feel…since we are in a hot spring?

Envy: Still soft. Your nipples are getting really hard. *rubs both nipples with both index fingers*

I let out a low moan when my nipples were getting tickled. While teasing them, he does something new…and starts pinching them real hard.

Me: *sobs* Ah, Envy!

Envy: That's right, Serenity. Sob for me just like that…

After telling me to sob, Envy starts pulling on him a second at a time of you know what I mean. This trick of his is getting to me real good. Well, every single tease turns me on but I can't feel my pussy gushing since I'm sitting in spring. Envy looks at me with his seductive eyes while I'm driven crazy.

Envy: I really have to say this again, Serenity. Your breasts are truly amazing.

Me: Thanks.

After I replied to him, Envy picks me up, and then lays me down on the grass. While still in the spring, he spreads my legs. He didn't say anything, but he stuck two fingers inside my hole. I arch my back and moan out his name. Envy includes one more finger and continues to finger fuck me. While Envy fingers me, I can actually hear my pussy gushing every time he thrusts them in.

Envy: Your pussy is so wet. *takes out his fingers* Now, I really want to taste you right now.

Me: And I'm not stopping you…

Envy spreads my pussy lips, and then sticks his tongue inside my pussy.

Me: Envy!

Envy chuckles while tasting me. I can feel his tongue going every inch inside of me trying to get at least most of my juices in his mouth. I can even here him sucking, slurping, and kissing it. Envy got me at a point where I'm going to cum soon. I honestly don't want to cum too quickly so I stop him.

Me: Envy…please stop…

Envy: Why are you stopping me?

Me: *slides in the hot spring* Because…I don't want to cum so early.

Envy was actually getting upset over nothing. He thought that I had enough. With that out of the way, Envy sits on the grass with his legs in the water. I look at his cock which is erect, and my tongue starts moving around like crazy inside my mouth. If I try to stop it from moving, my saliva will build up anyway. Envy grabs my hand and motions it to his hard-on.

Envy: It's your turn. Taste me…

With my right hand holding it, I start stroking his dick. To tell you the truth, I'm nervous because I never in my life did fellatio. I was honest to Envy by saying…

Me: Well, I haven't done this before, and I never practiced…

Envy: You never practiced…?

Me: No, but I'll do my best.

While stroking his cock, I took the head into my mouth. I move my tongue around the head, and it was a good start since I can hear Envy breathing in pleasure. To please him even more, I take it all into my mouth, and gag a little bit.

Envy: Serenity…

I feel my hair being pulled up, and being held tightly. I finally start to bob my head up and down. While sucking on his cock, my saliva builds up. I really love his cock in my mouth, but it's even better when it's in my pussy. I take it out my mouth, and I stroke his dick a bit more.

Envy: Serenity…I'm gonna cum…

Me: Go ahead, and cum Envy. I've been craving for your cum lately.

After I said that, Envy forces his cock inside my mouth, and it got to my throat making me gag. And I didn't mean to gag like before. Envy gets demanding, and says…

Envy: If you've been craving for my cum, keep sucking on it until it comes out.

I start to bob my head up with fast pace wanting him to release to cum into my mouth. I can tell that Envy is almost there since he's moaning fast and loud.

Envy: Serenity, I…I'm almost there!

Since he told me that, I stroke while bobbing my head. Envy yells and releases his cum into my mouth. I chuckle with his cock still in my mouth, and then took it out of my mouth with a string of cum appearing from his cock to my bottom lip; it got to the point where it popped, and then it lands on my cleavage. Envy laughs at me, and says…

Envy: You're so gross.

I laugh while looking at Envy with my seductive eyes this time. Envy uses his index finger to take off the cum off my chest, and sticks his finger into my mouth, then takes it out.

Me: Yummy. *laughs*

Envy dips into the spring, and then stands in front of me. He takes my left leg, and holds it up.

Envy: Are you ready for me?

Me: I've been ready…


	24. Chapter 24 (Lemon Pt2)

After a blissful, yet naughty thing of foreplay, Envy gets in the spring, and then puts my left leg up. Envy looks at me then says…

Envy: Are you ready for me?

Me: I've been ready.

After saying that I am, Envy sticks his cock inside of me. Still, he actually pushes in without even thinking whether or not is hurting me. I let out a scream reacting to the thrust, but it wasn't painful like last time. When he was deep inside, before thrusting, he picks up my right leg. Envy starts thrusting me really fast, and I make some "mm" and "ahh" noises.

Me: Ahh, Envy!

The "buzzing" is very intense, that I feel like I'm paralyzed. Last time, only my legs were kind of paralyzed, but now my body isn't moving. While Envy is thrusting in me with full force, the water was splashing, and lands on our bodies. My tongue sticks out of my mouth, and moves around wanting to be messed with.

Envy: Is that your tongue sticking out of your mouth?

Me: What else would it be?

Envy didn't reply to me after that, but he places my legs on his shoulders, and then leans to my face. He places his lips onto mine, and sticks his tongue inside. Our tongues "dance around" while he crazily thrusts inside my pussy. Since he thrusts in that crazy manner, it became a problem; for me that is. During the foreplay, I was going to cum. Now, Envy, being a monster that he is, doesn't want me to squirt my juices too early. I would say something, but the kiss will actually muffle what I'm going to say.

Me: *in thought* Not good. Not good. Not good. NOT GOOD!

After the last couple of thrusts, I accidentally came. Envy stops, breaks the kiss, and looks at me with an upset face. Envy says…

Envy: Really, Serenity? Already?

Me: I'm sorry, Envy. Besides, I was almost at my limit when you were feasting on my pussy.

Envy sighs, and then smirks at me, then says…

Envy: That's okay. But I hope you know that I'm not finished with you.

Me: Yeah, I know. *in thought* No I didn't. I thought you were going to kill me.

Envy picks me up, and lays me on the grass. He lifts up my lower body, and enters my pussy again while holding my legs. He thrusts inside making me sob and scream while saying his name out loud. The "girls" are jumping around, and my back is being poked by the grass. I'm even sliding on it because of Envy pushing me with force.

Me: *sobs* Envy…you're so fucking mean!

Envy: Of course I am. I'm Envy.

Me: Be mean to me even more. Even meaner than the first time we met.

Envy: Gladly.

Envy leaves from my hole, pulls me up, turns me around, and bends me over. I'm starting to think that he likes this position, but I don't blame him. I admit that I'm starting to like it too. But since I did say for him to be mean to me, Envy decides to grab both my wrists, and put them behind my back. I squeal a little reacting to the pain on my arms. Envy sticks his cock back in me, but before he can start thrusting, he pushes in deeper. I don't want him to hit the end again, so I tell him…

Me: Okay, Envy! That's far enough…

Envy: Fine…

Envy starts pounding me again, and I start crying again. Then, I get really excited when I feel Envy hitting my G-spot.

Me: Oh god, Envy! Don't stop!

Envy: Yes, Serenity. That's my name.

At this point, I'm not just going crazy. I'm going insane. If you don't believe me, I'm grabbing on the grass, and I got dirt in my nails. I start moving my hips wanting so much more. Envy then puts his hands on my hips, and I start moaning louder that I have to cover my mouth. Time passes, and we're still doing it that there's not going to be a tomorrow. I really should be getting tired, but…what can I say? I'm enjoying this fucking session right now. Anyway, after this last position when I was on his lap, I decided that I want to take control this time. Envy lies down on the grass, and I got on top of him. I shove his cock back inside of me, and started to twist my hips. I pick up the pace, and I didn't stop. Envy starts squeezing my breasts real hard, and pinching my nipples. This time, I can feel my juices wanting to come out at the right time.

Me: Envy, I'm gonna cum!

Envy: Me too…

I stop twisting, and then I start to bounce my ass up and down. I start to moan and sob rhythmically until I can feel myself leaking. Envy rolls over making me lay on my back. Envy pounds my pussy real hard trying to make me squirt. I wrap my legs around him, and I wrap my arms around his neck. While Envy is pushing with full force, I yell…

Me: I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!

As soon as I said that, I release my juices, and Envy came inside me. I breathe, and it's kind of shaky. Oh well, that's what I get for telling Envy to be mean to me.

Me: Envy…?

Envy: Hmm?

Me: I love you…

Envy looks at me with a soft smile, and says…

Envy: I love you too.


End file.
